


My Wicked Flaws

by AngelicDemonMonster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beta Liam, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Louis, Rimming, Triggers, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDemonMonster/pseuds/AngelicDemonMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggling for acceptance in a world of constantly abused and raped omegas, Louis' only choice is to hide who he is. The only people who know are his sisters, his best friend and the man who makes his life a living hell, his father. Through a battle to find out who he truly is, while protecting his sisters and himself, Louis has to journey through love and loss in hopes of a better life than the hell he currently resides in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The day that Louis’ life shattered like a glass windowpane was actually quite pleasant. It wasn’t pouring rain, or hailing. There was no snow or slush peppering the ground, and it was warm enough to go to the beach. No one was killed, and there were no major accidents to report. So no one was suspecting it when the boy’s mother brought the whole family to the zoo for the day.

Louis, of course, being the oldest, was the first to find out. His mother had pulled him aside by the giraffe exhibit while his sisters ogled the long-necked animals. Louis hadn’t been fully paying attention since he had more pressing matters to attend to, such as what to wear on the first day of high school, and whether or not Tesco’s was a good place to drop of an application. He did tune in when his mother dropped the bomb. “Louis,” Jay had started. Louis had grunted in affirmation.

“Sweetheart, I want you to know, firstly, that none of this is your fault,” Louis’ head snapped up to look at his mother so fast it would have been comical in another situation.

“Your father and I have talked it over, and we have both decided it would be best to get a divorce, seeing as we can’t work past our differences any longer,” Louis heart plummeted from his chest and flopped on the ground.

“W-What! You can’t be serious mum! What will happen to us?!” The teen gestured wildly, trying to convey his anger (and possible fear) at the thought of being split up from his sisters.

Jay put a finger to her lips, attempting to stop her son from startling the girls. “Bug it’s alright, calm down please,” She allowed Louis a moment to collect himself before continuing, “Mark and I thought it would be best if we each decided whom would go with who. I’ll be taking Daisy and Phoebe, and Lottie. Your father is taking Felicite and Georgia. We both decided, however, that you should get to make your own decision, which is why I’m giving you the news before I tell the girls. I do want to stress, Boo, that no matter who you choose neither of us will be upset.”

Louis bit his lip. Who would he choose? He felt like the obvious choice was his mom. They got on better then him and his dad, and she seemed like the more capable parent to him. Louis knew, however, that if he went with his mom, Georgia and Felicite would be stuck alone with their father, and that would be borderline unthinkable, as Georgia and their father could not stop arguing to save their lives (in fact, they were arguing at that moment, Louis noticed as he looked to the rest of his family and saw them bickering by the chimpanzees).

“May I – May I have a moment to decide?” He asked nervously. His mom nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure sweetheart, why don’t you tell me after dinner?” She asked, and Louis agreed.

Louis was still having a hard time, even after they had all piled into the car and were heading back to a very unfortunate evening of spaghetti and bad news.

*

As expected his sisters were absolutely devastated by the news of the split. Daisy was so upset she tossed her food in a fit of rage at a wall before storming upstairs to her room (Louis would have found it hilarious, but he was still nervous about telling his mother his decision). His dad seemed floored by the reaction, unsure as to what to do with five crying, emotional girls all yelling different things at him. His mother dealt with it a little better, and after she had gotten everyone calmed down (the promise of ice-cream may have helped a little), she pulled Louis to the side and repeated her question from earlier.

“Well, I think I’ve decided to stay with dad, if only for Jo and Fizzy’s sake,” he explained and his mom smiled amusedly. “Plus we can always come see you and the other girls right?”

Jay grinned, before pulling him into a hug. “Of course bug. You can come over whenever you like alright? Don’t ever be strangers.”

Louis just nodded, head sitting on her shoulder. After extricating himself from his mother’s grip, Louis went upstairs to bed. He wondered, a little helplessly, before falling asleep, how long it would take for everything to be finalized.

*

As it turned out, it only took two days. Two days of yelling, crying, tantrums, and ultimately packing led Louis, Georgia, and Felicite to stand on their driveway waving a helpless goodbye to the retreating car holding the rest of their family. Their dad, Louis had noted a little bitterly, had opted to stay inside, so his other siblings didn’t have a chance to see him before they had to go. Once they had fully disappeared from sight, Louis held his younger sisters as they cried, wishing that he could stop the tears himself.

Much later, Louis would look back on this day and realize it was a day full of lasts. It would be the last time his family would ever be together. The last time they got to eat breakfast together (though that had been a silent affair). The last time Louis, Georgia, and Felicite would get to see their mother and other sisters in that town, and the last time Jay and Mark ever talked to each other face to face.

That night would also be the last night Louis’ dad accepted his son for who he was; an Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sighed as he smeared foundation over a bruise on his cheek. He thought back to when his mother had left with half his family four years ago. That night had been the beginning of his hell at home. His dad had rounded on him after an unfortunate dinner of spoiled leftovers. Mark had whacked him on the head sharply with a remote when he had tried to sit in the living room. At Louis’ confused questioning, his father had promptly told him that not only was he never allowed to sit in that room again (“lest it be filled with your nasty hormones, faggot”) he would also be taking a nightly punishment from then on. Louis had been outraged, yelling at his father, not understanding why he would treat him this way. His father only responded, “You will take it, or one of your sisters will, you filthy animal.”  
Louis had been dealing with it ever since. 

In a sick way, as the Omega finished spread the creamy substance across his nose, he realized his dad had a point. From what Louis knew of society, there were two different kinds of towns. The first one was generally full of wealthy elitists, like his town. He was quite rare, as generally male Omegas were sold off to rich Alphas for sex. Louis cringed at the thought; he was lucky no one had found out, with the exception of his best friends Niall and Josh.  
Niall was Josh’s roommate, and their dynamic was interesting to say the least. The first time Louis had ever been over to Josh’s house (Louis wasn’t going to, because he didn’t want to leave the girls at home, but conveniently Georgia was going to a soccer tournament in the town over and Felicite was staying at her friend’s house for the weekend to work on a chemistry project) Niall had come barrelling out of his room, saw Louis, screamed like a crazed madman and proceeded to grab him in a bear hug (the Omega swore on his life that he almost died that day). Josh extricated Louis from the Irish man’s grip (Louis was grateful) and eventually they had found themselves excitedly talking at their dinner table. 

They had explained to Louis that Josh had run away from home when he was sixteen because he couldn’t stand his domineering Alpha dad constantly picking on him and his family (he had apparently tried to get his mom to do something but she never did. He packed his bags the day his dad smashed a lamp because Josh refused to order his mom around. Louis only wished he was so lucky). Niall on the other hand had been kicked out when his Beta mother had found out he was gay. Not wanting to bother his brother (who had just had a son with his wife) he sought out his father instead, only to be met with a door slammed in his face. Somehow Josh and Niall had met in a rundown bus depot and forged an instant friendship after Josh punched a slightly psychotic man trying to eat Niall’s arm.

Both had managed to get jobs (Josh roofed old houses on weekends; Niall prepped food at the McDonald's down the street on Tuesdays and Thursdays), and between them they were able to afford a cheap flat that wasn’t totally seedy. Louis remembered how hard he’d laughed when Niall had told him about the first place they’d looked at (“I’m telling you; there was a rat the size of a house cat just sitting in the lobby! I almost got Josh to clock him one, but apparently Josh would only do it if the rat was trying to gnaw on my hand!”). 

Among the things he’d learnt that night was that Niall and Josh were not only really good people, but also really good friends. Louis had never been the most popular person (which was not to say he was unpopular, he had friends, but mostly the Omega kept to himself in fear of warranting unwanted attention), so generally he would eat alone and stick to the back of the class. As it turned out Niall was in almost all of his classes, so somehow he found himself stuck in a mid-row seat next to one of the most loud-mouthed kids he had ever known (Louis didn’t mind, he actually found it hilarious when Niall was able to baffle a teacher out of giving him detention). Lunch was now spent with Niall and Josh in the courtyard. Sometimes, if it was raining, they would move to an awning by the French teacher’s class, and be treated to a bitter old woman forcing less fortunate students to run laps around her class while reciting French poetry. One thing Louis knew for sure was that with these two he was never bored.

*

“Louis, dude! Where’d you go?” Louis was roughly snapped from his musings (he was a little miffed as he’d just gotten to the part where someone who wasn’t a dick, preferably a tall, well-dressed man, whisked him away on a white stallion) by Niall. 

The Beta was standing by his desk; impatiently tapping his foot, as it appeared everyone had left for lunch. Louis flushed a deep red as he hastily grabbed his books and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Sorry mate, just got caught up in my daydreams,” he apologized sheepishly.

Niall just shook his head, a grin already sweeping across his face. “As long as I don’t miss Taco Tuesday we’re solid son!” He practically shouted, grabbing the Omega’s hand and sprinting down the hall.  
As luck would have it, they hadn’t missed the tacos, and while Louis and Niall munched on their crispy meat filled meals (Or in Niall’s case, buffet, because Louis was fairly sure he couldn’t see Niall’s face behind his taco mountain) Josh was talking to Louis about the project they were doing for History.

“So what I think is that we should stay after school today and take some notes on the Russian Revolution, what do you say Lou? How about afterwards we split a pizza at the diner down the road, my treat?” Louis wished he could say no, but Josh put on his best sad pout (Josh never used his ‘Alpha’ voice, he figured if he wanted something done he was going to try to do it somewhat fairly) and the Omega sighed.  
“Okay fine,” Louis said, Josh lit up like a Christmas tree, “But only if we can get half pepperoni, because you always get hot peppers on yours and I can’t eat those.”

The Alpha grinned. “Deal!” He said, grabbing Louis’ hand and giving it a firm shake. Louis heard Niall laughing. He looked over to see that not only had Niall finished his monstrosity, he had now honed in on Louis’. Before Louis had a chance to react however, he heard the tell-tale signs of his phone going off in his backpack (he’d never admit it, but he had seriously chosen Toxic because he loved Britney Spears). He pulled out his phone, and flipped it open as he watched in defeat as Niall downed the rest of his lunch. After jabbing the unlock key several times (which had long gone from being a button to a glued down rock) Louis finally got the text he had just received to open. It was from Felicite.

‘Hi bg bro! Georgie wantttss to knowww if youll be hrr after skll? ’

Louis just shook is head. He really wished that Georgia would give their younger sister some texting lessons, he didn’t really understand, among other things, what the point was of all the extra letters.  
‘Sorry Fizzy! Gotta stay at school with J to work on a project. ): You’ll be okay getting home?’

Normally Louis would walk over to the middle school and grab his sisters, and they would all walk home together. Louis liked it because not only did he get to spend time with some of his favourite people, but it also meant that other street goers were less likely to bother Georgia, a newfound Omega. His eyes snapped back to the phone when the dulling screen flicked back to life.

‘Duh dnt neeeeedd you to protct meee al th tm Lo…. Bt Georgie wnnntd meeee to rminddd u tht m gng too Teaghanssss tnighttt. Sheeee sd shed beee ok gttg hm thooo nddd not t woriiiii!!!!! ’

Louis really wished they had more then two phones (Georgia and Felicite took turns on a weekly basis. Neither seemed to mind which had initially surprised Louis, but it worked fine as they never fought about anything either). He would tell Georgia to be careful, or maybe to just go wait at a friend’s place until he could come get her. Unfortunately the Omega could do neither, so he quickly tapped out his reply.

‘Okay! Tell Jo to be safe. You too alright? I’ll see you later! Xx’

before stuffing his phone back into his bag.

Niall gave him a questioning glance as he tried to sneak Josh’s yogurt out of his lunch bag (and failed). “Was that Fizzy?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, she’s going to her friend’s tonight, so Georgia’s walking alone,” he frowned down at the ground, absentmindedly picking a blade of grass near his feet and twirling it between his fingers.

Josh rubbed his arm sympathetically. “Don’t worry Lou, Georgie’s a big girl now, she can handle herself to get home. Plus between us we should be done our project in no time!”

Louis smiled at the Alpha, and while he watched as Niall downed a bag of crisps he had seemingly pulled out of thin air in his peripheral vision, he hoped Josh was telling the truth.  
\--  
"See I told you we'd be done in no time!" Josh smiled, packing up his school supplies. Louis only groaned, gently sealing their poster with an elastic band.

"Actually it took us an extra half hour because you weren't sure if you wanted the poster to be on the glossy side or not," the Omega replied, petulantly sticking his tongue out at the Alpha. Josh laughed, and smacked him lightly on the shoulder as they left the library. 

"Oh come off it, you know I'm buying you pizza anyways so you should cut me some slack," said Josh as he turned halfway out the door to wink at the librarian (Louis would never understand why the Alpha was so determined to get a reaction out of Professor Cowell. As expected, the older man merely looked up momentarily before returning of his well read copy of 1984).

Louis grinned at the other boy's huff of defeat. "Alright no need to be a sore loser, you'll get him someday, and though today is not that day, at least you still get to buy me pizza!" The Omega proceeded to make jazz hands at Josh, who only laughed at his antics.

"Alright alright! We have to stop at my locker first though 'coz I have to get my Dynamics text book for tomorrow. You are so lucky you don't have to go through that nonsense Lou. Literally all we did last class was watch of video of some horny fourteen year old gagging for it. Probably the worst day of my life 'coz that stupid Beiber kid just kept trying to impress the bird beside him by saying he had gone through his first rut at ten, as if that is something impressive," Josh made a face as they reached his locker, and Louis leaned against the adjacent one as he shook his head. 

Dynamics was a class specifically for Alphas and Omegas to learn about everything that would become essential to them later in life. Louis' father was so ashamed of Louis that he had never registered him as an Omega when he was going into High School. As far as anyone knew, Louis was just a normal Beta.

"Well maybe you should make a pass at her first J, I mean anyone would be lucky to get to see your precious mug when they wake up every morning," Louis teased, only to squawk embarrassingly loud as Josh proceeded to grab him in a headlock.

"Why don't I just marry you then? I mean you can't cook but you're ages ahead of Selena in the humour department, so at least if I locked you in my basement you could keep me entertained," Josh retorted, mussing up Louis' hair. 

"Hey! I know everyone likes my perfect ass but-" Louis' was cut short as his phone went off in his pocket.

Josh immediately let go of the smaller boy, so he could whip out his phone and press it to his ear.

"Nialler I swear to god if you ask me one more time if I have extra money for you to buy an air hockey table I swear I'll-" "Louis, it's Georgia. Georgia is here right now."

Niall's tone startled Louis, and he nervously started again, "I- What? Niall what are you talking about, Georgia went home."

"Yeah Louis, and then she came here in a state and what I got from it is that you're father raped her because you weren't home. Lou, you know you can tell me anything right? You have to know I would never have judged you for the way you are, you're my best friend, and I just want you to be safe. Right now we can't talk about this though, because Georgia really needs you, okay?"

Louis nodded and blinked rapidly, a little bit emotional. It got worse when Josh, despite not knowing what was going wrong, put a comforting arm around the Omega when he sensed his distress. Louis gave Josh a watery smile before replying to Niall. 

"Hey Niall, I-I just, I want to apologize, I didn't mean to-" 

"Yeah yeah, it's okay Lou, don't worry you're still my bro, and I still love you lots, now go get Fizzy and get here ASAP"

Louis grinned and nodded before hanging up. He reiterated the conversation to Josh, and then they both headed to get Felicite, the thought of pizza completely forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they had made it to McDonald’s, Louis was surprised they hadn’t been pulled over and arrested for the amount of laws Josh had broken getting to the fast food joint. The Alpha had almost hit three different cars and a very angry biker trying to get to Felicite’s friend’s house alone. After they had gotten the girl in the front seat (Josh had bought his van at an incredible discount, so Louis had volunteered to sit on the beanbag chair that was duct-taped to the floor in the back that substituted the seats) Josh had then driven through two red lights in an attempt to shorten the time it took to get to Louis’ other sister. Despite the fact when they ran into the surprisingly quiet lobby, the team of three still wasn’t as shaken as the sobbing girl in Niall’s arms. The Irish man had told Louis what had happened to Georgia, but he hadn’t prepared him for what she looked liked.

Quite frankly, Georgia was a mess. Her normally chestnut hair was stained with matted patches of black, which stuck to the sides of her head and her back. The unrestrained fear in her eyes was noticeable even beneath the dirt and bruises covering her face and arms, peeking through her ripped t-shirt (Louis couldn’t see the rest of her under her stained pants and boots, which was definitely not enough clothing for the cold weather). The Omega unconsciously clenched his fists, anger coursing through him when he thought of what had happened to Georgia. 

He didn’t have much time to dwell on it however, because as soon as his sister saw him she flung herself out of Niall’s arms and straight at him. Louis just managed to catch her in time as she started to wail into his shoulder. “Louisssss Lou Lou why didn’t you tell m-meeeeee that he did t-tthat to you, why didn’tt you leeeaaave Louis!? I’m sorry I’m sorry I’msorrysorrysorrysorry,” Georgia babbled. Louis shushed her gently.

“Love it’s okay, it’s okay. Let’s take some deep breaths, alright?” When the Omega had gotten his sister to calm down a bit, he continued. “Okay sweetheart, now no more sorry's. None of this is your fault okay? I don’t want you to worry about what he did to me, that’s my cross to bear. Why don’t you come sit with me, and maybe if we’re lucky, Niall’s boss will let us make some ice-cream cones!”

(Actually, Niall was incredibly fortunate that he worked the overnight shift on Tuesdays, because Tuesdays were when Paul worked, and Paul absolutely loved Niall. In fact, Paul had been keeping a caring eye on them the whole time.) After everyone had settled in a table in the back (with their ice-cream, Paul even let Niall sit with them) all of them let out a collective sigh. “Well, now what?” Niall started, “Obviously we can’t let you go back there, and I do mean all of you,” he gave a pointed look to Louis.

“Well even if we do find a place to stay, I am going to have to go back home to get our things, I mean none of us have any clothing, or school books, and I’m going to need money to get us a room I think,” Louis said, nervously fidgeting at the end. 

Josh and Niall gave each other a look before turning back to the Omega. “Lou you can stay with us. You will stay with us. If you insist on going back to that pr-“ Josh cut himself off, “guy’s house, I’ll go with you. At least you’ll have some protection if he decides to attack,” the Alpha grinned, showing off his muscles to the group. Georgia laughed weakly from Louis’ side when Felicite swatted Josh in the shoulder. Niall just rolled his eyes before grabbing Louis’ hand.

“Louis we’d never expect you to go through this alone. I may have let you down before by being completely oblivious,” Louis tried to interrupt but Niall gave him a look and continued, “but I refuse to do it again. You’re my bro Louis, and I love you and the girls as much as I love my own family. So don’t you worry about anything because me and Josh are gonna take care of you guys.”

Louis’ eyes watered a little as he smiled at the blonde Beta. “Ni you’re so sappy,” he croaked, hastily rubbing away the moisture from his face. Niall laughed. “That’s what I’m here for! Now you’ll have to give me a mo’ while I go talk to Pauly about setting me free a little early to walk home some tired girlies (Niall and Josh shared the truck, and since Louis needed to go home and it was a farther distance from the McDonalds Josh would get to take it, meaning Niall would have to herd the drowsy girls back to their flat).

While Niall went to talk to his manager (who, as far as Louis could tell, had already decided Niall would go home before he had decided to ask), Louis got his sisters ready to go while Josh got rid of their garbage. By the time the Irish man had bounded back, fully clothed for the bitter weather, Louis was just finishing helping Georgia into his jacket. Josh turned to Niall, who was holding the door for everyone to file through. “You sure you don’t want the car mate? I don’t think I or Louis would mind the walk,” the taller boy turned to Louis, who nodded his head in agreement. Niall grinned, shaking his head as he let the door fall shut behind him. “Nah, you need it more. Plus Lou isn’t dressed for the wind anymore,” he noted, watching his friend begin to shiver at the frosty air. 

Both Josh and Louis assented, and Louis turned to his sisters to say goodbye before they parted ways. Felicite held back so Georgia could run into his arms first. “Don’t worry love, nothing will happen, I’ve got my big strong Alpha to protect me (Josh punched Louis’ arm gently). I’m just going to get our stuff, and I’ll be back before you know it!” Louis spoke, leaning his cheek on her hair for a few moments. 

“Alright Lou, I love you so much. Just stay safe okay?” Georgia whispered, giving Louis one last squeeze before making way for Felicite to hug him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her to, murmuring quietly, “Georgie’s pretty broken tonight Fizz. Keep her safe on the walk, and make sure she smiles at least once, for me.”

Felicite smiled against his shoulder in response. “Love you big brother,” she replied, kissing him cheekily on the nose before stepping back. Her and Georgia moved around Niall to start walking (they both had been over enough times for dinner to know where it was), and then stopped to give Niall time to hug Louis as well. The Irish man planted a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. 

“Stay safe Lou, I mean it. Knowing how stubborn you are, I know you’ll make J wait outside, but if anything happens at all, and I don’t care if it’s you stubbing your toe on the door, I want you to holler for him. If I find out something’s happened to my Loubear somebody will suffer,” Niall laughed a little humourlessly before releasing the other male.

“Love you to Niall,” Louis smiled, before waving at his sisters as the Beta joined their walk in the other direction. “Love you guys, see you later!” Louis called, blowing a sloppy kiss at their retreating forms. He then turned around to join Josh at the van.

“Ready?” Josh asked when they had both climbed in. 

The vehicle idled for a few moments before Louis replied resolutely, “Yes.”

Then they left.

*

“You don’t have to do it by yourself Lou. I’ll go in with you and we’ll get the work done faster,” Josh told the other boy. They had parked across the street five minutes before, and now the nerves were starting to get to the Omega.   
His dad’s car wasn’t parked there, which meant Louis might actually get out of this one unscathed. Either way he had to risk it, they needed their stuff. 

“No J, it’s fine. You can’t go with me cause if my dad came back he’d smell you and we’d both be fucked,” Louis said, climbing slowly out of the van, “I’ll let you know if I need anything, just wait here for a few minutes.”

Josh reluctantly agreed, letting his head fall back against his seat. Louis closed his door quietly, walking quickly across the street and to his door. Rubbing his hands together to fight the cold, the brunette bent down and lifted his front mat to grab his spare key. Hey jammed it into the lock and listened to the door creak as it heaved open. 

Louis felt bile rise in his throat when he took in the wreck that was his living room. He imagined Georgia trying to fight off their dad while he smashed things and terrorized her. He fought off his anger and jogged to their shared room at the end of hall. Louis was surprised to find upon entering that everything in it was completely untouched. The Omega breathed a sigh of relief into the silence as he grabbed every available bag (mostly old, torn up knapsacks) and started to cram as much as possible into each of them. When he was satisfied that he had gotten everything he needed to get, Louis began to pack them back to the van.

After three trips of tossing stuff into the back (Louis would’ve asked for help at this point but Josh had dozed off and Louis didn’t have the heart to wake him up yet) the Omega shut the side door and dusted the imaginary dirt off his hands. He was about to crawl back into the front and get Josh to drive them back, but he realized he had forgotten one thing. Louis sprinted quickly back to get it.

After going through the motions one more time, Louis stuffed what he needed into his pocket, ready to go. He stopped when he heard breathing behind him at the doorway.

“J-Josh?” He asked nervously, gripping the edge of his desk. 

Soft footsteps approached him. Louis swallowed, reflexively stiffening as large hands grabbed his shoulders. 

“Not quite,” A malicious voiced whispered in his ear. 

Louis had no time to respond as he was thrown roughly across the room, smacking harshly against the wall and landing with a sickening thud on the ground.

Louis slowly opened his eyes from his position on the floor, his head pounding from where it had smashed into the wall. His gaze focused on his father who was walking towards him, satisfaction clear across his face; as he approached he kneeled down in front of Louis.

"This is going to be the worst night of your life, boy," Mark whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis raised his gaze to meet his father’s, a challenging look flashing through his eyes as he spat in his face. Louis felt the sting of his father’s hand as he slapped him across his cheek. Mark stood up as he grabbed Louis by the hair and dragged him onto his knees.

"Don’t move, you don’t want this to turn out like last time," Mark unbuckled the clasp of his belt, the familiar sound all too recognizable. Louis shut his eyes in defeat as his father once again ordered him to stay still, as if there was an alternative option. Mark unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. Disgust flashed across Louis’ features.

“Put that mouth to use,” Mark muttered.

He shoved his cock into Louis’ mouth, his hips stuttering forward into the warmth that now surrounded him. Louis tried not to gag as his father groaned low in his throat, wanting nothing to do with the horrible man in front of him. He felt Mark's hand as it fisted his hair and forced him to take him in further, his nose pressed against his father's abdomen. 

"That's right, boy… Like that,”

Mark pulled out of Louis’ mouth and grabbed his son off of his knees roughly by his arm. Louis keeled over as he was struck in the gut. Mark pushed him onto his bed, forcing him onto his hands and knees.

"I'm not gonna make this good for you,” Mark hissed into Louis’ ear as he pulled a small packet of lube from his pocket. Louis distantly felt his pants being pulled down to his thighs and the sound of the packet being ripped open. 

“It’s not enough for you, but trust me, it’s enough for me,” Mark said as Louis felt his father’s slick cock press at his entrance. Louis was not slick, the burn was overwhelming, with no previous preparation to make it easier on his body. Mark’s thrusts were frantic and ruthless. There was no break. There was no patience. "I'm not going to knot you. You would like that too much. Gonna come on your face so you know who did this to you," The last thing Louis felt and saw before blacking out was Mark flipping him over and holding his dick over Louis’ face with a dazed grin plastered across his features.

*

When Louis came to, he found himself being heaved into a trunk, before the door was slammed down around him; he witnessed Josh’s van, illuminated by a street lamp in the darkness. The Omega wished he had the strength to yell for him, but it was to late.

The journey, Louis noted absently, was probably quite long, and definitely quite dark. The Omega wondered about things in that time.

He wondered if Josh had woken up. If so, had he noticed Louis was gone? Was he looking for him? Had he gone home?

He wondered if Niall knew? Was he mad? Had he gone to take out his dad?

What about the girls? Would they be okay without him? Would they try to find him to?

Mostly he wondered where they were going. Maybe he was already dead. It would explain the darkness, Louis reasoned.

He pondered like that for a while, letting himself think until the car suddenly halted, and Louis’ face slammed into the trunk wall. He let himself groan when the lid was popped open and he was very violently grabbed out of it.  
“Stupid fucking bitch, wouldn’t even be in this mess if it weren’t for the fact you’re a fucking slut,” Someone, probably his father, was mumbling. 

Louis felt himself being dropped to the ground, somewhere in the back of his mind he noted it had started to snow. 

“Don’t come back,” the voice said one more time, before the Omega heard car tires screeching and a fading engine noise in the distance. He opened his eyes (slowly, as he was in to much pain to do it any other way) and saw that he was laying haphazardly on what he could only guess was a highway. A short distance away Louis noticed a sign. He thought it might have said ‘Valurn’ but at this point could have said ‘Village of Idiots’. For some time Louis let himself watch the snowfall, and he barely noticed when his eyes slid shut once more. Then he let himself drift.

* Louis awoke sometime later to the feeling of scratchy heat. His extremities felt like they were burning and had he the energy he would have attempted to saw them off. It took the brunette more time then he would admit to realize what had woken him up. When he finally did, he was surprised to hear voices, albeit sort of hazy and far off, talking above him.

“Bloody Christ! Harry! Zayn! Get over here! I think I’ve just kicked a person,” A low voice said. Louis thought it sounded sort of like he imagined a cinnamon latte to speak, toasty and cozy. 

He heard muted footsteps and then more voices joined the first. “Oh fuck, are they still alive?” Another voice spoke, this one with a Northern accent, Louis noted.

Then Louis felt a pressure on his chest, and a third voice, Louis’ decidedly favourite voice, said, “Yeah. The lad’s breathing, but just barely. We ought to get him to the hospital.”

This voice was much closer to him, and Louis figured he must have been kneeling. The voice was deep and smooth; running over him like he imagined a cool drink on a summer’s day must feel. Louis wished he could bottle that voice just to keep it forever.

“I dunno,” the second voice said, “What if he went to sleep here himself. Maybe he wants to be here? Like maybe we’re ruining it for some homeless man right now by being in his personal space…”

Louis heard what sounded like a smack, followed by a groan.

“Are you being serious right now? Why would anyone want to sleep on a highway? Also, if you haven’t noticed, he’s covered in snow. When was the last time you saw a sleeping homeless man covered in snow Zayn? Never. Wanna know why? Because they sleep under or in shelters, to make sure shit like this doesn’t happen. Also, when was the last time you saw a homeless man profusely bleeding Zayn? Probably never as well because – Wait, bleeding?”  
The first voice stopped his rant midway, and, judging by the huff that sounded much closer then before, kneeled down beside the third guy to inspect his body.

“Jiminy Cricket,” was whispered into the air. Louis could’ve laughed if he wasn’t being picked up in the next moment. Despite the movements being gentle, the speed was enough to make Louis let out a breathy gasp, his first interjection into the conversation. Everything was halted as the third voice said, “Liam, wait. He’s going to freeze if we don’t get him into something warmer then a t-shirt and pants.” 

Louis heard some rustling and then he was being wrapped up into something utterly soft and inviting. He involuntarily relaxed, and he probably would’ve been purring if not for the fact that he wasn’t a cat. He heard some clinking, and then something whooshed over his head and was caught near his chest. 

“Here, Li, I’ll take him. You go start the car, make sure the heats maxed. Z, you clean out the back, and we’ll meet you guys over there,” Louis felt a little more jostling, and then he was being cradled against what he could only assume was the third one’s chest. He heard pounding footsteps and then the sound of an engine coming to life. Louis felt a little helpless as his head bobbed minutely when they began to move. 

The Omega couldn’t stand it anymore, he want to see what was happening. Somehow he forced his eyes to open and was greeted with a chin. Louis wanted to see a bit more than that, he hadn’t just got his eyes to open only to see pretty much nothing, but when he tried to demand his transport to look down, all that came out was another breathy noise. It was fortunate that he was fairly close to the other boy’s ear, because the moment the air passed his lips they stopped and he was presented with a blurry view of a face. 

He was startled to see an almost protective look pass through the other’s green eyes when he noticed Louis was staring at him. “Don’t worry,” he whispered as they started moving again, “You’re going to be okay, okay? I promise, and I never break a promise.”

Louis could do nothing but stare, and as his eyes slipped shut, and he succumbed to the numbing blackness, he filed away that the other boy hadn’t broken eye contact with him once.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis startled awake to the sound of his own coughing and the high-pitched whine of a machine. Instantly a hand was soothingly running up and down his back. Louis flinched.

“No need to worry sweetheart, I’m not here to hurt you. Can you drink this water for me? There’s a good lad,” A motherly voice spoke to him as a cup was being gently pressed to his lips. Louis had managed to stop coughing and down what he assumed was half the glass before he opened his eyes.

The woman (he assumed nurse judging by her scrubs) was setting down the glass on a side table near his bed. Louis didn’t have to look around to realize he was in a hospital room. The amount of pain he felt was minimal but the amount of bandages he saw meant that whatever was being fed into his arm from the IV would be considered ‘the good stuff’. Watching as the nurse checked a blindingly bedazzled pager Louis felt a low buzz begin in his mind from the questions beginning to form. When had he arrived, and was he brought here by the boys who had found him? How long had he been out for? The bright sunlight filtering through the curtains told Louis that it had been longer then he probably thought. Had somebody contacted Josh and Niall or his sisters? Or worse, his dad? Most importantly, where the heck was he? This certainly wasn’t his town, because as soon as they would’ve found out Louis was an Omega he surely would have been back out on the street, or worse. The brunette shuddered at the thought. The sound of snapping caught his attention and he tuned back in to see that the nurse was clipping her pager to her belt. She looked up and smiled when she noticed Louis eying her. “You seem like a man with some questions,” she started, “Before you ask, let’s see if I can guess some of the answers.”

She took a deep breath and, “I know my name tag says Nurse Cox but you can call me Anne. Yes we are in a hospital, you’ve been mostly asleep for two days, and I say mostly because you are a very restless sleeper. As to how you got here, my son, Harry, and his friends found you on the side of the road when they pulled over for a wee. They managed to bring you here before any extensive damage was done by the cold. I imagine you’ll probably be out of here in five days at the most. No one knows anything about you other then the fact that you’re an Omega, which I think only the doctor and myself know, as we were the ones that cleaned you up. Finally yes, your locket is fine. No one has opened it; I’ve been keeping it safe for you. Have I missed anything?”

Louis blinked a couple of times, watching as Anne inhaled a large breath. At a loss of what to say, he managed to get out, “May I see it?”

Anne looked confused for a moment before recognition graced her features. She reached into the pocket of her pants, and pulled out a necklace, gently placing it into Louis’ outstretched hand. The Omega turned it over in his palm, touching the cool metal of the silver heart. He popped it open, looking at the photo inside with fondness.

For Felicite’s seventh birthday, all she wanted more then anything was a locket. Their mother had decided to give her the locket her grandmother had given her as a sixteenth birthday present. She found it at the very bottom of her jewelry box, covered in dust, and tarnished. Once she had gotten it shining, Johannah had got everyone together (sans Felicite, who was at a friend’s house) to decide what would be in the locket. Their father was against the whole idea, stating that it was ridiculous to give a child something so expensive they’re just going to lose. After a heated argument (ending with their father slamming the door) Jo decided that they would all go get a family portrait done, so Felicite would have something nice to look at when she opened it. The next day, without Mark, they all went down to the portrait studio. It took them at least an hour to get the photo, but it was absolutely perfect. Felicite was genuinely surprised when she found the locket in her jewelry box the morning of her birthday, and even more so when she opened it and saw the photo that was taken at the portrait studio. She wore it everyday after that, and it became more important when their parents had divorced, as it was the only place where she could see her mom and other sisters. When Louis realized he had seen it sitting on his desk he knew he had to retrieve it.

He looked up from the locket to the nurse. “Thank-you,” he said, relieved that it hadn’t gone missing when his dad had got him.

“It was no trouble sweetheart,” Anne said, gently rubbing Louis’ arm. “Do you have any more questions for me?” She asked.

Louis swallowed nervously. “Will you… Will you tell anyone else about my, ehm, genetics?”

Anne looked puzzled. “Genetics?” She questioned, “Oh, you being an Omega?” Louis nodded, embarrassed. “Well love, that’s nothing to be ashamed of! I won’t tell but nobody will hurt you here.”

Louis just nodded, unsure as to what he should say. There was no way he trusted her enough to believe her. For now he would just lie, he didn’t really want o explain his dad. Speaking of which; “Will I have to go back?” Louis asked, slightly panicky. He was terrified that they would make him call his dad, and if Mark ever found out he was alive, he’d make sure to finish the job. Calling his mom would be impossible because Louis had no idea where she was. The last time he had seen her was when she was leaving with his other sisters. He fidgeted nervously, watching Anne think it over.

Finally she gave him a wary look as she replied cautiously, “Not if you don’t want to. No one has ever seen you here before, and because we don’t know your name we weren’t able to look you up in our database. I do think at some point though you should talk to someone about where you’re from, but I won’t make you do it. Would you like some scent neutralizers? We do keep some for Omegas during heat, but I don’t think anyone would mind if you’re really uncomfortable about your smell.”

The Omega nodded, and Anne hurriedly went into the washroom. After a few moments she came back with a small silver aerosol can, which she handed to Louis. He smiled gratefully, spraying the can liberally all over himself, the bed, the air, and accidentally onto Anne as well. She didn’t seem to mind, and actually laughed at the brunette when he tried to apologize. “It’s not a problem love, don’t worry,” Anne said, taking the can from Louis to take back to the washroom.

Louis unconsciously relaxed while she put it away. He was grateful to her for how she was treating him. He hadn’t been treated so kindly in a long time. Anne’s pager went off again as she sat back down and while Louis set the locket down on the side table she answered it. When she was finished she went to clip it back to her belt, only to have it go off again. She clucked her tongue in annoyance as she responded, and then snapped it back into place. “Uhm,” Louis started weakly, the nurse’s face shooting up to look at him, “Are you – Well do you need to um, be somewhere else? I’m sorry if I’m keeping you,” he stuttered out sot of lamely. Anne just shook her head and smiled warmly.

“You aren’t keeping me sweetheart, in fact I didn’t want you to wake up and be scared so I’ve been here since you were first brought in,” Anne’s admission made Louis feel warm with happiness. “I do have a surprise though, and hopefully a good one!” Louis perked up as Anne continued, “I will have to leave soon unfortunately, other patients and all that, but if you’ll remember Harry, he actually volunteers here on a daily basis, and he is very interested in you (Louis wasn’t sure he’d ever blushed that hard), and he’s asked me to ask you if you wouldn’t mind if he came and kept you company while you’re here?”

Louis fish-faced for a moment, before responding with, “Oh okay, yeah, that would be lovely.” Anne beamed at him.

“Marvelous! I have to go now, but Harry will be here this afternoon after he gets out of school. I imagine someone will be in with breakfast soon, so I’d suggest you stay awake for a little longer. Anyways, I’ll be seeing you, er…”

“Louis,” The Omega answered the nurse. Anne grinned.

“Alright Louis, I’ll be seeing you!” Anne waved enthusiastically as she left the room. Louis let himself lay back, getting comfortable as he waited for the foretold meal.

*

Louis flicked through the stations on the small TV across from him mindlessly. When the other nurse (who incidentally was named Lou) had come with breakfast. She had also brought him an array of magazines (which he was fairly sure were Georgia’s picks) and a small black remote meant for a TV he only noticed when she pointed it out. After looking through the magazines and promptly shutting every one (he did not need to know the fifty-one best ways to seduce an Alpha thank-you very much) the Omega had tried his best to find a program that was at least somewhat interesting. He finally settled on some show about angsty pregnant teenagers, and was actually (embarrassingly) into it. Louis hadn’t realized that he wasn’t the only person in the room until he heard a familiar voice close to him say, “Well it’s no surprise that Jeremy’s pregnant again.”

The Omega jerked forward, so startled by the newcomer that he managed to fall halfway off the bed. Pain flared up his back as his face pressed into the ground, causing him to grimace and moan loudly. “Oh shit, I am so sorry!” The newcomer was suddenly upon him, gently grabbing him by the shoulders and hoisting him back onto the bed. Louis rubbed his cheek gently, feeling soreness from where it had hit the floor. He noticed the newcomer was now babbling his apologies, and when the Omega looked up, he almost backhanded himself when he saw that the familiar voice belonged to a family set of curly hair and green eyes. It was Harry.

“-And I thought that you knew that I was here, I should’ve been louder, and more careful, oh god, are you okay? Should I call a nurse, oh please don’t be mad I didn’t want to hurt you intentionally, I’m gonna call a nurse, what if you’re internally bleeding now, oh fuck I-“

Louis cut him off by wrapping his hand around his wrist. “It’s fine, I’m alright, I think it was probably more shock then anything,” he smiled as best he could, gesturing to the seat that Anne had left from before. “You’re Anne’s son Harry, right? Why don’t you sit down, she said you would come.”

Harry grinned, and the Omega noticed that he had dimples (which Louis found the sudden urge to poke. He squashed that thought down immediately, probably not the best thing to do with someone you’ve just officially met). “Thanks. Yes I am Harry. Harry Edward Styles. Not Harold, just Harry, but if you like Harold more you can call me that, or H, or the H-man, or yeah, I’m just gonna shut up,” Louis couldn’t contain his laughter at the sight of the man before him turn beet red to the roots of his hair. Harry looked at him surprised, but joined in after a few moments. His face settled into a content grin when Louis had managed to reel in the last of his chuckles.

“Alright well I’ll just call you Harry I think. You can call me Louis, that’s what my friends call me (which was mostly true, though Niall had a tendency to call him Tommo or The Tomlinator when he had managed to kick Josh’s butt in FIFA, again),” Louis nodded, mostly to himself. Harry leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand.

“Well Louis, I’m glad you’re mostly okay. Mum says you should be out of here by the end of the week, so that’s good news yeah? (Louis shrugged, he wasn’t really sure where he was going to go when he had to leave, but he didn’t want to figure that out until he had to. Mostly he didn’t want to live up to Harry’s friend’s thoughts of him being homeless) Are you feeling any better? Hopefully warmer, you were half a Popsicle when we got you into the car. I was afraid you might be a snowman by the time we made it here,” the taller boy laughed, but Louis was surprised to see that there was legitimate worry in his eyes.

“Yeah I feel better, I can’t really feel any pain, or my extremities, so I mean it’s possible that I don’t have any toes, but at this point it doesn’t matter,” Louis startled when Harry’s head fell back and he let out another loud laugh. Normally people didn’t really get Louis’ sense of humour, so it was nice to hear laughter and not have people staring blankly at him for a change. “Thank-you for helping me, by the way, I probably would have died if not for you and your friends.”

Harry smiled warmly. “You don’t need to thank me Louis, I’m just glad that you’re alive,” he reached out to place a hand on the other’s knee, but the moment he touched Louis the Omega sprang out of the bed like a shot. Louis panicked, backing himself into a corner while trying to make himself as small as possible. The brunette wracked his brain to try and figure out why he was in this position. Harry hadn’t hurt him, and he had given Louis plenty of warning before he tried to give comfort, so why was this happening? The conclusion came to Louis when he noticed Harry had put his hands in front of him. They were quite large, and the more Louis thought about it, the more he realized that they reminded him of his father’s. The hands that had shoved him into a trunk. The hands that had tossed him into a ditch. The hands that had-

Harry was an Alpha.

“No,” Louis whispered out, burrowing further into the corner. He watched Harry slowly approach him, focusing on the concern, worry, and possible fear that were fighting for control of his face.

“Louis, you need to breathe. Deep breathes, in and out,” Harry watched as Louis slowed his breathing down. He started to talk again only when the Omega was breathing normally, albeit a little shakily.

“There you go, good job love. Would you lie down again?” Judging by the confusion that flitted across the Alpha’s face, he didn’t realize his question held the authoritative tone that Alphas normally used when trying to be commanding, and he didn’t understand when Louis almost immediately got himself back onto the bed, lying on his back and baring his neck for the taller boy. Harry frowned, and Louis whimpered pathetically, terrified that Harry knew he was an Omega. “May I, may I touch you?” Harry asked, and Louis wondered why he sounded so scared. He nodded his assent, thinking there was nothing else he could do. If Harry wanted him, he would take him no matter what. Despite Louis being able to see the Alpha reach for him, he still gasped when Harry finally did touch him. What he was surprised about, however, was that instead of making him his like Louis assumed he would do, Harry merely slipped an arm behind his back, and treating him as if he were delicate and fragile, tucked him back under the blankets. Louis watched him with shock as he went back to his seat. “I’m sorry that I frightened you Louis. I… I can leave if you’d like?” Though he had remained standing, probably figuring Louis would ask him to get out, the brunette noticed Harry’s eyes betrayed his voice, and he still didn’t understand the kindness and worry he saw within them.

“N-No, it’s fine. I’m alright now, you can stay,” Louis watched as Harry hesitated for a moment. “Please stay Harry,” Louis whispered, and even though he was mad at himself for begging, he was also (oddly) relieved when the Alpha sat back down. “I hope you won’t hold that against me, I don’t know what came over me,” Louis laughed awkwardly. Harry immediately shook his head.

“No, never. I don’t know what happened to you before Louis, but I want you to know that I would never think any less of you because of it. I hope that if you ever want to talk about it you can come to me, I think we’ll be spending some time together coming up and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me being here,” Harry smiled nervously, wringing his hands together. Louis didn’t understand why he was trying so hard to form a relationship between them, but this was an uncommon occurrence for the Omega, and he refused to be the one to stop it.

“Harry, I would love to spend more time with you, and I’m actually really glad that you volunteered to spend time with me after your school gets out. Most people wouldn’t do that so I think I’m lucky that the one person that would is the person that needed to take a wee in the middle of nowhere,” Louis smiled when he got a small laugh from his companion. “There we go. Now how about we try this again? I really don’t want that to be your only impression of me, I am actually a very interesting guy,” He waggled his eyebrows at Harry, causing the other to let out another loud laugh.

“Oh yeah? Well then I think you should tell me what you think of Jeremy and Brent, because every girl at my school thinks that Brent is hot, but I mean have you seen him? He looks like a dirty, less sparkly version of that vampire from Twilight, Edwin or whatever,” Harry said, watching Louis with a sparkle in his eyes.

Louis grinned; he could tell that this was going to be a good start to a fantastic friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis anxiously fidgeted with the blanket, waiting for Harry and Anne to pick him up. He was leaving the hospital, and the Omega found himself nervous for the ride to the Alpha’s house. Louis and Harry had become better friends over the five days Louis was stuck there, and in that time the smaller had confessed he had nowhere to stay after he had checked out. Not willing to leave him stranded, Harry had offered to let him stay in his house. Louis tried to refuse, not wanting to impose, but Harry had merely pulled out a pager in a fuzzy, hot pink case (which he swore was his mom’s old one, but the Omega wasn’t convinced) and sent something off, getting an immediate response. Apparently Anne was also quite keen on Louis staying with them, so after a futile attempt at getting out of it Louis found himself staring aimlessly at the off TV. After another five minutes of that, the brunette was startled out of his trance-like state by a voice from the door questioning, “Ready to go? I know your program is interesting but we should probably get this show on the road.”

Harry laughed under his breath while he watched his mom go to help Louis up. Louis stuck his tongue out at him while accepting the hand Anne held out. “I’m glad my son actually remembered something for once!” The nurse said, referring to Louis’ new attire. The Omega was fairly sure Harry was his guardian angel, because the day before the taller lad had shown up after school holding a purple bag. He shoved the bag at Louis, all blushy and smiley. Louis had just stared at him for a moment, before opening the bag to find a pair of soft black sweat pants, a white t-shirt, and a large, thick red sweater. The Omega looked between the bag and Harry until the fidgety boy explained, “Well it’s still nippy out, and I didn’t think you’d want to go outside in only a flimsy hospital gown, so yesterday I went through my clothing and hopefully picked out the most comfy things, that way you won’t freeze off your perky little butt when we get you out to the car.”

Louis had smacked him lightly in the stomach. “Your attempt at flattery will get you nowhere Curly, but thank-you for the clothes,” The Omega grinned up at the other, running his fingers over the cotton of the t-shirt.

Harry had just smiled bashfully, dimples making an appearance. “Yeah yeah, can I have my daily hug please?” Louis had opened his arms, wondering why the Alpha had insisted that become a thing two days before. The smaller figured it was because after the first incident Harry, who for some unknown reason thought that he was personally at fault for Louis’ panic attack, had decided he was going to redeem himself so Louis wouldn’t be afraid of him. He started by slowly asking permission for small touches and working his way up, and to Louis’ surprise it seemed to be working. Rather then feeling nauseous like he did when he was in close proximity with most Alphas (other then Josh), Louis actually enjoyed the small hugs Harry and he shared when they saw each other. It was because Harry was always warm and soft, and he hugged tightly, not in a suffocating way, but in a more protective manner. Louis loved it, and definitely not because he might have been developing feelings for the other. Not at all.

Louis was snapped from his thoughts when he found himself be maneuvered by Anne into a wheelchair. “I don’t think this is necessary,” He said, trying to get back up, “I can walk.”

“Nonsense, even if you were okay to get out of here on your own, hospital protocol dictates that for you to leave here you have to be in this chair until you get to the entrance doors. Sorry sweetums, but you’re gonna have to sit tight,” Anne smiled sympathetically at Louis, who pouted from his position in the chair. A look of realization came across her face, and she quickly rooted around her bag, before she pulled out what appeared to be a pair of bright pink bunny slippers. “I almost forgot! These are Harry’s older sister Gemma’s, but I don’t think we kept any of your clothing when you got here since none of it seemed to be wearable. I figured since you aren’t really going to be walking around you could just wear these until he gets you home.” She slipped them onto his feet (much to Louis’ embarrassment and Harry’s delight), then stood up from her crouched position and wiped the imaginary dirt from her scrubs. “Alright, Harry, will you go sign Louis out on the roster upstairs? Just go see Lou n’ Caroline and they’ll do it for you nice and quick,” The Alpha nodded his assent, and quickly sped off to the stairs. Louis watched him, confused.

“But Anne, you said it probably wouldn’t be necessary for me to be checked out, why did you send Harry to do it?” The Omega asked.

Anne grinned, pulling two small bottles out of her scrub pants. She gently set them in Louis’ hands. “Alright lovie, these,” she pointed at the electric blue bottle in his left hand, “Are male Omega suppressants. Take one every day with a meal, earlier is better, just to make sure you don’t forget. The other ones,” she pointed to the dark purple bottle in his right hand, “Are a more concentrated dose of the aerosol scent neutralizers. They’re generally only given to Omegas in hospitals during their heats, but I figured you might want them for yours. It will take a few months for the suppressants to fully kick in, so it’s entirely likely you’ll experience a random heat at some point during that time. Just take one of these every day during your heat period or periods and you will be completely scent-free during that time. If you go into heat at the house at any point, all of Gemma’s supplies and mine are under the counter in my bathroom. Don’t worry about asking, if you need ‘em, you need ‘em. I’m giving them to you now because I know you’re uncomfortable with other people knowing. I figure you won’t believe me but for what it’s worth my son is very trustworthy. He was raised in a family of Omegas; he’s just a big teddy bear. Plus he’s taking a real shining to you. Though, I mean, we all have. I’ll miss seeing you every day Lou,” She ruffled Louis’ hair and he gave her a smile.

“You’ll still see me at your house Anne,” he said, reaching out unsurely to give her a hug. Sensing his anxiety at the gesture, the nurse quickly reciprocated the action, giving Louis a squeeze around the shoulders.

“I’ll see you at home, Louis,” she said, pulling away when Harry came jogging back. The Omega felt warmth pooling in his stomach at Anne’s correction, and smiled brightly at the approaching Alpha. Despite the fact that he looked confused, Harry still returned his smile with a large grin of his own.

“Well hey there! You seem much happier,” Harry said, before turning to Anne. “Mum, I went up there to sign Lou out, but Caroline said it wasn’t necessary?” Anne feigned surprise while Louis tried to stealthily slip the bottles into the pockets of his sweats.

“Ah, I guess the information hadn’t gotten down here yet, thank-you for going anyways sweetheart,” Anne lied. Louis was eternally grateful. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. “Now it’s time to get this one home. I wish I could go to with you, but I will see you after my shift,” She began to walk away, blowing a kiss right before she turned the corner. Louis looked up at Harry when she was gone, and found rather then watching his mom he was smiling fondly down at him. The Omega quickly looked away, blushing.

“I think your mom said something about going?” Louis said, willing the redness on his cheeks to go down. Harry laughed, moving behind Louis to grab the wheelchair handles.

“Alright, I hope you dream for today was to go fast, because wheelchair driving is my specialty,” Harry exclaimed, running towards the elevator.

“Harry!” Louis shouted, laughing bubbling from his mouth, “Is this safe?!” Louis continued to laugh, gripping the armrests as the Alpha directed them down the hall.

“Sure is! I’d never let anything happen to you Lou!” Harry replied, smiling at the others obvious happiness. He skidded to a stop in front of the elevator, and after making sure Louis hadn’t been flung out of the chair he pressed the button for the lobby. “Are you excited to be getting out of here?” The Alpha asked, leaning forward to rest his chin on the smaller man’s head.

Louis stiffened minutely, before relaxing underneath the other. “I think so, though I will miss that gown, the breeze was quite lovely,” he replied, causing Harry to laugh loudly. The elevator doors pinged open, and the Alpha stood back up to push the other in and wait while it descended down.

“I think I could probably grab one on the way out of here Lou,” Harry bent over to grin cheekily at the Omega over his head. Louis raised an eyebrow before lightly pinching the tip of Harry’s nose. “Heeeeeeeeeeey,” The Alpha scrunched up his features as though he had just eaten a lemon, cause a giggle to burst from Louis. Harry stuck out his tongue as the doors whooshed open, and a ding indicated that they had made it to their destination. Straightening back up once more, Harry pushed Louis’ chair right to the entrance. Louis was surprised to find that rather then leaving, the taller boy pushed him over to sit beside a bench where it appeared an elderly couple was currently arguing. The Omega looked at the curly haired boy with confusion.

“I just remembered something I forgot to get. Stay right here and I will be back as quick as a flash!” Harry was gone before Louis had a chance to reply. He sat quietly waiting for the Alpha to return. By the time Harry had returned Louis had learned that the elderly couple were in fact fighting, about the colour of socks to wear at a wedding of all things. The boy in the wheelchair gave the stupidly grinning boy a look.

“Well, what’s that then?” He asked, watching Harry stuff something in his pocket. Harry just hid a laugh behind his hand before kneeling with his back to Louis.

“You’ll see! Now how about you hop on,” The Alpha said, reaching his arms behind him. Louis scoffed.

“What! Why?” He asked, crossing his arms. Harry turned his head to look at the Omega and pouted at him.

“Because you’re tired and you look cute in my clothing and I don’t want my sister’s slippers to get gross from the ground,” Harry said, still pouting. Louis sighed overdramatically as Harry began to just out his lip.

“Okay, fine,” he said, trying (and failing) to hide his blush. Harry cheered a little when Louis crawled onto his back. Once Louis was comfortably seated, Harry stood up slowly, and with some effort, pushed the wheelchair over to the line of other chairs by the door.

“I hope you’re ready, because it’s rather windy out today,” Harry warned before walking past the automatic doors. Instantly the cool breeze licked at Louis’ cheeks. He shivered slightly, glad that he wasn’t wearing the hospital gown. After a short walk (and one overly long story about on-sale bananas at the supermarket) Harry stopped in front of a slightly muddy light blue truck. “She runs pretty well despite the wear,” The Alpha explained as Louis looked over the vehicle. Seemingly from nowhere Harry produced a set of keys, and once he’d pried the passenger door open (it had frozen shut from lack of use and sitting time in the parking lot) he turned to let Louis crawl into the seat. Harry was about to buckle Louis in when the smaller boy slapped his hands away.

“I may have just been released from the hospital, but I’m not completely incapable Curly,” Louis said, sticking out his tongue at Harry. The taller boy just shrugged, smiling helplessly at Louis until he’d managed to get his seatbelt on, then closed his door and got in on the driver’s side. He started up the vehicle, and with a low rumble the truck came to life. Soon enough Harry had them off down the street.

*

When they had pulled into the driveway, Louis got to take in the view of Harry’s house. The home was white, with a dark shingled roof. It wasn’t overly large, which left room for the front porch and large from yard. The Omega took note of the tire swing hanging from a large tree near Harry’s driveway. He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a small cough from beside him. Louis was surprised to see the Alpha had managed to get out of the truck and open his door without him noticing. He wondered how long he’d been kneeling in front of him for. Louis clambered onto Harry’s back, and the Omega could hear the smile in the Alpha’s voice as he spoke, “Was wondering if you’d fallen asleep with your eyes open.”

Louis hit him lightly in the neck as he was hoisted into the air and headed to the front door. “Was just taking in the majesty of your abode. It’s quite lovely,” Louis responded, watching the Alpha unlock his door. He only replied once he’d gotten inside, relocked the door, and set Louis down.

“My mum will be quite happy to hear that. She had the house repainted recently, apparently butter yellow was just not doing it for her,” Harry explained, grinning at Louis’ snort of amusement.

“Alright, ya joker, where to now? I’m hoping it’s to the place where you keep your food, because I’d probably murder someone for a sandwich right now,” Louis said, rubbing his stomach for emphasis. Harry laughed.

“Don’t worry you numpty, I’ll sit you in the dining room, and then grab you a sandwich and a cuppa,” Louis hummed happily at the thought. He was so caught up in his thought that he didn’t notice harry gently wind an arm around his waist and lead him to the nearest room. He did notice when he was asked if he had a seat preference, and Louis stiffened momentarily at the close contact, before relaxing. Harry had just carried him for an unnecessary amount of time; the Omega figured he could put up with some surprise touching, at least for that night. After settling Louis into a well-loved wooden chair with a high back, Harry scuttled into the kitchen, leaving the other boy to his own devices. Louis found himself taking in the pictures on the wall in front of him. A few were of Harry’s mom and probably her husband. A lot were of Harry, a girl who was most likely Gemma, and of the both of them. One in particular stood out. It was larger then the rest, and was in a sturdy black frame. It was a family photo at Disneyland, judging by the mouse ears everyone was sporting. What caught Louis’ eye the most though, was the pure joy everyone was wearing on their faces. The only time Louis could remember a moment like that was when they had the photo taken for Felicite’s locket. Subconsciously Louis touched the metal chain on his neck. He’d decided to wear so he wouldn’t lose it, and to keep his family close. He really hoped his sisters were okay. Before he could dwell on it further, Harry came back in, bearing what appeared to be a ham and cheese on rye (crustless, Louis noted with a smug grin) and a steaming mug decorated with neon pink flowers. Both were set in front of him while Harry took the seat across from him. He watched Louis take a bite of the sandwich and a sip of the tea warily, sighing in relief when he was rewarded with a thumbs up.

“They’re both brilliant. Though I’d probably enjoy the sandwich more if I could roll up my sleeves a little more,” Louis said, making a face as he attempted to push the jumper ends further up his arms to no avail. Harry’s arms were quite a bit longer then his, so where it fit his arms perfectly Louis was having a hard time getting his fingers out to grip his food. Harry giggled a little, before gently rolling the sleeves up in a way that allowed Louis to use his hands more. The Omega made a noise of thankfulness, hungrily digging back into the food.

“Don’t worry about the clothes for to long, mum gave me some money so we can get you some of your own. Before you argue, you’re going to need some stuff that fits better for school,” Harry explained, before squawking indignantly at having hot tea spat all over him. Louis looked at him with panic filled eyes.

“School!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update. My friend and I have just gotten into our third week of college and are in a bit of a bind for time. Updates will be coming out a little more infrequent then what we would like. Sorry everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Louis had completely forgotten about that part of his life. He still had at least one semester left before school was over. There was no way he could go back home and finish, his dad would get him before he even got to his first period. “What do you mean school?” He questioned Harry, who was trying to wipe tea off his forehead.

“Well you haven’t finished school right?” Louis nodded. “My mum suggested that I talk to the school counselor about enrolling you in some classes for when you got out of the hospital. I wasn’t sure what you needed so I just asked for you to be in a few electives that I thought you might like,” Harry rambled, blushing.

Louis beamed at him. “Thank-you Harry, that’s great because I’ve already finished my academics and just needed electives to graduate,” he explained to the Alpha. It was true, Louis wasn’t half bad at English, and Josh and Niall had helped in Maths, Chemistry, Biology, and Physics so he was able to finish them a year early (and so what if he only wanted out of those classes because sometimes the captain of the swim team gave him weird looks when he was near his heats, so what). He had been planning on passing his last semester by taking some easy courses and things he could sleep through, but this worked fine as well.

“So you’ll go clothing shopping with me tomorrow?” Harry asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Louis pursed his lips, thinking about it for a moment.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Louis said, pretending to be down about it. The Alpha grinned, dimples appearing.

“Yay! I promise you won’t regret it!” Harry said, leaping up to take Louis’ dishes back into the kitchen. Louis wasn’t really sure what he was in for, but he figured it would be fun.

Right?

*

Wrong.

Absolutely one-hundred percent wrong.

After he had been settled into the spare room and finally finally fallen asleep (Louis hadn’t really slept anywhere other then the hospital and his own room in a very long time), he was given about four hours before he was woken up by a very gangly teen bumbling down the stairs for his morning run. Louis, after tossing and turning for about five minutes, decided to just get up and get ready. After sluggishly getting dressed in the clothes Harry had deemed “Louis-Appropriate” and set on a chair by the empty closet, he had gone to the connected bathroom, fished out the scent neutralizers and suppressants he had hidden in the bottom cabinet, and took one of each before brushing his teeth and heading downstairs. Louis figured it could only get better after some breakfast.

Until he realized Harry was standing in the kitchen dressed in only his running shorts and slightly shiny from his morning jog. The Omega immediately turned around, and was almost out of the kitchen when a raspy voice called out, “Louis! You’re up early.”

Louis stiffened, and putting on his best grin, slowly turned and looked at Harry. He really hoped that this didn’t start an early heat, and prayed to anyone that might be listening that the scent neutralizer and suppressant he took were working.

“Yeah,” he started, “I love getting up at this time, and you know, good start to the day.” Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“You never struck me as a morning guy, but hey now we can eat breakfast together,” The taller boy grinned at him. Louis gave him a weak smile back, sitting at the table as he watched Harry prepare some eggs. Maybe breakfast would be the cure for the bad beginning to the day after all.

*

Louis, looking back at the morning, realized he was an idiot. Not even the Strawberry Frappuccino and Blueberry Scone in front of him could cheer him up from the day he was having.

The last time Louis had bought clothes, it was a new school shirt for Georgia with some money he’d won in a bet against Niall (the Irish lad was convinced he could beat Louis in a game of footie because he was on the team and the Omega wasn’t. He was wrong). Most of Louis’ clothes were hand-me-downs from Josh and Niall; he just didn’t buy things for himself. Harry had taken that notion and promptly thrown it out a window.

Not only had they pretty gone into every store that existed, Harry had insisted that Louis try on everything he picked out for him. Even though the Alpha had pretty good taste, Louis felt like Harry didn’t have to force him into every pair of skinny jeans and plaid button ups he could find. Then, on top of all that, anything that Harry deemed acceptable (and Louis assumed it was any article that made the Alpha coo at him and tell him he looked “very snazzy”) he immediately bought.

Louis was fairly positive he was going to die in a shopping bag avalanche. Harry was just lucky he was attractive and funny (and maybe because he had bought them Starbucks and also offered to carry all the clothing) because Louis felt like a certain Alpha might be getting a shin kicked. He was happy their trip was almost over, they just had to get back to Harry’s truck. They were halfway there when Louis tripped.

“Louis! Are you alright?” The Alpha was running over to the smaller boy, who groaned in pain when he attempted to stand.

“Well Harold, I can’t really feel anything except pain in my ankle, but I’d say I’m fantastic,” Louis said dryly. Harry gave him a stern look before lifting him by the waist and hoisting over his shoulder. “What the hell? Harry!” Louis said, slightly nauseous at his world turning slightly. The Alpha ignored him, picking up the fallen bags and Louis unfortunate Starbuck’s remains. He jogged over to the truck, dropping the bags into the back and putting the garbage into black bag he kept for trash. Then he walked over to the passenger side, unlocking the door and setting Louis on the seat to face him.

“Hold still for a moment please,” Harry said, focusing on Louis’ ankle. He lifted it as gently as he could and twisted it slowly. Louis let out a low his of pain. The taller boy nodded to himself and stood up to look Louis in the eye. “I don’t think it’s broken, but you sprained it pretty bad. Sorry I made you carry all those bags,” Harry looked distressed. Louis decided to intervene before the sadness that threatened to descend his them.

“No worries Haz, I wanted to carry all of the clothes. And shopping with you was really fun. Also I’m really sorry I was sarcastic with you and that I tripped over nothing and-“

“Lou, it’s okay. I’m just sad that you hurt yourself,” Harry said, leaning in for a hug. Louis accepted it, and they both embraced each other for a moment. Harry broke away; looking down at Louis he said, “Let’s go home now, okay love? Then we can put away your clothes and watch a movie?”

Louis blushed; Harry had never called him love before. “Um, okay,” he said with a small smile on his face. The Alpha smiled as well, and waited momentarily for Louis to settle himself into his seat so he could close the door. Once he had done that, Harry moved to the other side of the truck to get in himself, and then began the drive home.

They remained in comfortable silence until they pulled into Harry’s driveway. Once Harry had parked, he turned to the Omega and said, “Also, I may have gotten you a little something while you were waiting for your Starbucks.” Louis raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he could have picked up. They both got out of the truck, and while Harry grabbed the bags from the back, Louis hobbled up the steps to wait for the Alpha to open the front door. Once done they headed up to Louis’ room to put away all is clothing.

Twenty minutes (and one bag fight) later, both boys had successfully managed to fill Louis’ closet and some of his drawers. The smaller boy turned to give the taller a grin at their completion when he noticed Harry was holding out a larger cloth bag to him. At his confused look the Alpha explained, “It’s what I mentioned earlier, I hope you like it!” Louis took the bag from Harry, and upon looking inside of it realized it was full of clothing that looked like his from home, as well as a couple pairs of comfy shoes. “I sort of remembered what you were wearing when we found you, so I expanded on it and hopefully now you can make some outfits you really enjoy wearing,” Harry explained shyly.

Louis gaped at him. “Harry this is wonderful!” He exclaimed, dropping the bag to give a hobbling hug to the taller boy. “Thank-you so much!” And without much thought he placed a large, sloppy kiss onto the Alpha’s cheek. Louis, upon realizing what he had done, blushed a deep red and pulled back. “So uh, food and a movie?” He asked, ducking his head. Harry smiled brightly as Louis left the room hurriedly, rubbing the spot where the smaller boy had kissed him before he followed after him.

*

After Harry had made them both some soup and settled Louis on the couch so he could prop up his now slightly swollen ankle, he held up some movies for Louis to choose from. The Omega pursed his lips in thinking, then pointed to the one on the right and said, “21 Jump Street because I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.”

Harry gasped over dramatically. “How could you have never seen it?! It’s a classic!”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, just put in the bloody film.” Harry laughed as he complied, then went to sit by Louis’ head so the other boy could rest his head on his leg. Louis did just that, and Harry subconsciously began to gently run his fingers through the Omega’s hair. Louis slowly began to relax under Harry’s ministrations, and was fast asleep halfway through the movie.

Harry, noticing Louis’ soft snores, turned off the movie. Then he gently removed Louis’ head from his leg so he could stand up and hoist the other boy into his arms. Louis unconsciously curled into Harry’s chest, nuzzling his nose against the others shoulder. The Alpha wanted to coo at the smaller boy’s gestures but he managed to resist. Then he slowly walked them both upstairs and to Louis room, we he gently set Louis on the bed.

After pulling out the pair of sweats Harry had lent him, he managed to undress Louis down to his boxers and pull the sweat pants up over his hips before tucking him in. The Omega burrowed further into his pillow and Harry smiled down fondly at him, rubbing his shoulder through the comforter. “Goodnight love,” he whispered, pressing a feather-light kiss to Louis’ forehead. Louis murmured in his sleep, a tiny smile creeping over his lips as Harry snuck out of room. Once he’d shut the door the Alpha let out a deep sigh.

It had only been a week and Harry was absolutely gone over the boy he’d found on the side of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late everybody!!


	7. Chapter 7

Louis gulped nervously. He and Harry were both seated in the spacious front office of Harry’s school, waiting for one of the secretaries to come back from getting Louis’ schedule. The Omega had hardly been able to get down breakfast that morning, as Harry went on about how excited he was for Louis to start his classes. Anne had given him a sympathetic look as she had passed them on her way out the door. Even during the car ride he had jiggled his leg anxiously, clutching at the knapsack Harry had lent him for his new notebooks. Harry had looked over a few times, and finally settled one large hand over Louis knee, instantly stopping the tick. He left it there for the duration of the trip, and it helped the smaller boy relax a little. Unfortunately they had kicked back in the moment they walked through the oak doors and were asked to take a seat after asking about Louis’ classes. Currently Harry was trying to distract Louis from his discomfort by pointing out different oddities around the room.

“Look Lou, don’t you think her hair looks like a beehive?”

“Why do you think that kid looks grey? Do you think he may puke?”

“What do you think of our mascot, Monty?” (Louis looked over to see a frighteningly large stuffed black bear standing menacingly in the corner of the room. It was adorned with a birthday hat and in one claw it clutched a sign that was congratulating a teacher on their fiftieth birthday. Louis wondered who was stupid enough to want to get near that thing to shoot it.)

He opened his mouth to tell the Alpha exactly what he thought of the mascot when the secretary helping them came back. She was probably the angriest looking woman Louis had ever seen, and because of her glasses and strange grey up-do he had likened her to the slug from Monsters Inc. When she thrust several pieces of paper at Louis he got a glimpse of her claw like nails. They were painted a dark red and he wondered offhandedly if maybe she just killed the students that got detention. He shivered.

“So, here are your papers. Top one’s your schedule, and Mr. Styles can help you find your classes (Harry grinned brightly, patting Louis gently on the shoulder. He counted it as a win that he only flinched slightly). Next two are field trip forms for your second and third classes today, you need your parent or guardian to sign them so you can go. Last three are the weekly newsletter, a flyer about the upcoming Mathalon night, and an order form for clothing, should you want it. Also I was told to give you this,” She jabbed Louis with yet another sheet, “Which is a sign-up form for the photography club. It has its meetings Tuesdays and Thursdays in the Darkroom at lunch. If that’s everything you need from me I’m gonna leave you to it,” Neither Harry or Louis had any other questions so she went back to her desk to continue whatever she had been working on before they came in.

Harry stood up, offering his hand to Louis as he checked the time on his watch. “We still have about a half hour before classes begin. Why don’t I take a look at your schedule and we’ll see what class you have first?” He offered as Louis hoisted himself up. Louis nodded, hastily letting go of the others hand when he realized he was still holding it.

“Alright here,” he handed Harry his schedule. Harry looked it over, grinning widely as he handed it back to the smaller boy. Louis raised an eyebrow at him as the exited the office. “What?” He asked as Harry led him down a large hallway. Louis noticed many of the kids looked like zombies. One boy in particular appeared to have fallen asleep in the middle of putting his bag into his locker. Louis snapped his attention back to Harry, who was calling his name. “Sorry, got distracted, continue?” Louis said, continuing to follow the Alpha up a flight of stairs.

“You’re first class is Cooking, and it’s with me!” Harry said excitedly, spinning around to give Louis a thumbs-up. Louis gave Harry a blank look.

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but I want you to know that the last time I tried making anything other then egg on toast I almost burnt the house down,” Harry laughed, causing Louis to pout.

“Don’t worry Lou,” Harry said, opening a door for Louis to walk through, “Fortunately for you I don’t have a partner this semester. You can just help me with mixing and cleaning up; I’ll handle the rest. Besides, Mrs. Birchwood loves me so I don’t think she’ll get mad if she notices you not near the stove as often.”

Louis smiled. “Well I’m going to believe you, but if you’re lying to me you will regret it Styles,” he said, following Harry’s lead as he washed his hands at a sink at the back before going to a set up station near the front. Louis watched as more students filed in. A woman who he assumed was Mrs. Birchwood walked in as the bell rang, and set a stack of papers onto her desk. She looked at the class for a moment, as if contemplating.

“Alright everyone, you can begin working on the pies we discussed last class. If you have any questions just let me know,” She said, punctuating her statement with a clap. She then confidently marched towards Louis as the room filled with the sounds of quiet chatter and working. “You must be Louis Tomlinson?” She asked. Louis nodded.

“That’s me,” He replied. She smiled at him.

“Well you have chosen a very good partner Mr. Tomlinson. If you don’t mind being stuck with him for the rest of the year, I’m going to mark it down in my log book?” She asked and Louis gave her a small smile.

“Sure, I don’t think I’d want to be with anyone else to be honest,” He replied, she laughed.

“Okay, well you should probably get your partner to stop chit-chatting with the girls at the next table,” She said as she walked away, gesturing to Harry. Louis looked over to find the taller boy was talking to a curly haired girl at the station next to theirs. She was stirring a murky looking paste while her partner mashed bananas in a large bowl.

“I still can’t believe you forced the poor lad into the wardrobe of your dreams,” She was saying to Harry when Louis tuned into their conversation. Harry laughed as she shook her head.

“But you didn’t see how good he looked Dani! It was like skinny jeans were made for his arse,” Harry exclaimed, causing the girl, Dani, to let out a loud sigh.

“Whose butt was made for jeans?” Louis asked, interjecting into the conversation. Harry jumped and Dani let out a large laugh.

“Yeah loverboy, whose rump looks positively delectable in a godly pair of pants?” Dani asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Harry shook a whisk at her in a menacing manner, turning to look at Louis with a large blush covering his cheeks.

“No one. Now why don’t we start our pie Lou? Does apple sound good?” Harry asked, rushing around to grab ingredients. Louis chuckled, giving in to his diversionary tactics.

“Sounds lovely,” He said, taking the whisk and a bowl when Harry handed them to him.

*

Louis had realized at the end of Cooking that he had nothing to worry about at school. After class (and Louis systematically getting chunks of apple out of his hair, however that had happened) Harry had taken him to his second class, Band. He’d introduced Louis to his friend Ed (who had shockingly ginger hair and the most relaxed expression the Omega had ever seen). They spent the class goofing around on various instruments and talking about different songs they enjoyed. When the bell finally rang for lunch Louis actually felt himself excited to go. Normally Niall, Josh, and him would eat outside at a picnic table near the parking lot no matter what the weather was like. He learned from Ed, however, that Harry’s group had staked out a couple tables in the cafeteria, and no one had ever

Louis was stoked to actually eat inside for once, and they were almost there when he realized he needed to relieve himself. Ed explained how to get to the washroom, and then slowly walked to the cafeteria, throwing a “See you soon Louis!” over his shoulder.

Louis waved at his retreating form before heading off into a side hallway to find the bathroom. Once he’d found it and used it he happily hummed to himself as he washed his hands, unaware of the company that had joined him. “Well who are you then?” Louis startled, turning to look at whoever had just asked him the question.

“Hey my friend asked you a question, answer him,” the other one said. He was slightly shorter then the first boy, and had parted his fringe to the side, while the first one had darker hair done in a slight quiff. Louis swallowed nervously, feeling his palms begin to sweat. They were both Alphas.

“My name’s Louis, Louis Tomlinson,” He said, watching as the first boy smirked at the second. He felt his legs shaking minutely and prayed to anyone that might be listening that they wouldn’t give out where he was standing.

“Louis Tomlinson Nathan, think it’s that kid that that ass-hat Styles is always going on about?”

“I think so Tom, you’re that little bitch from the hospital, right Tomlinson?” Louis looked between them, slowly backing into the paper-towel dispenser. They followed, looming over him as he cowered. After a few moments of nothing, Tom sneered suddenly, catching Louis jaw with a wicked uppercut.

“What’s wrong with you? Listen to your superiors and answer his question!” He demanded, as Louis’ eyes began to water. He held it in as he was forced to respond yet again.

“Yes, I am,” Nathan smiled wickedly as Tom slammed his hands on either side of the Omega’s head, causing him to flinch.

“You are what? I’m gonna need some more information Lou-Lou,” Tom said, copying Nathan’s smile.

“I’m the little bitch from the hospital,” Louis said, shame sitting heavy in his stomach. Tom and Nathan laughed loudly, and Tom leaned in close enough to Louis’ face that the smaller boy could feel his breath lips.

“That’s right, and someone hasn’t been living up to their name, so I’m gonna have to teach them a lesson,” Tom said, and Louis couldn’t stop his tears from coming. He leaned back and lifted his arm, and Louis closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable hit. It never came.

“Yo douchedick! How about you get off him?” Tom was suddenly ripped away from Louis by one of the tallest kids the Omega had ever seen. He easily taller than Harry, but with a similar fashion sense. The one that had spoken was shorter, around Louis’ height. He was glaring daggers at Nathan, who was looking at him with a mixture of shock and malice.

“Why don’t you watch who you’re talking to, Beta? How ‘bout you kneel down where you belong, prick,” Nathan commanded. Louis watched, awed, as the shorter looked at Nathan shocked, before it turned into a look of pure disgust.

“Why don’t you take your hand and shove it up your ass Nathan,” He said. Louis was amazed; he turned to see that the other guy was trying to stifle laughter while he held Tom in a headlock. He’d never seen an Omega or a Beta stand up to an Alpha. At his school, his town even, listening to an Alpha’s command was an unspoken rule, no matter what they wanted. It was the reason his mother and father had been together for so long. It was the same reason why he avoided pretty much everyone at his old school and kept his own status a secret. Being an Omega was already a low in his society, but being a male Omega was a death sentence. Louis was incredibly fortunate to have met Josh and Niall, most friend groups were made of only one type of orientation, so they were seen as outcasts for being composed of different classes.

It looked like Nathan was about to retort but the tall boy pulled him back into a similar grip as Tom. “Before you go on to your ‘mightier-then-thou’ speech, why don’t I show you a better route duckies?” He said before promptly throwing them from the loo. He then turned to his friend, and clapping his hands together as if getting dirt off his hands said, “Well I think the trash has been taken out Stan, don’t you?”

Stan smiled at him. “I think so Nick,” he said, turning to look at Louis. “You’re Harry’s friend, Louis?” The Omega nodded, unable to speak. He was still pretty shaken up about the ordeal. “I’m really sorry about that Louis. Tom’s group can be pretty nasty; they think their God’s gift to the world or something. I promise they won’t bother you anymore,” Stan finished. Louis swiped at his eyes, giving him a small smile.

“Thank-you,” he croaked, blushing slightly at his voice. Nick reached to the paper towel dispenser beside him, producing a long length of it. Then he walked over to the Omega, crouching in front of him and holding the bundle out to him. Louis took it, nodding his gratitude as he wiped the remnants of his tears away.

“I’m sorry about that darling; we’re not all like that, though if you’ve met Harry then you’d know that I think,” Nick said with a smile. Louis let out a small laugh, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah he’s pretty great,” Louis said, smiling to himself as he threw out the paper-towel. Nick stood up slowly and looked over Louis’ face.

“Your cheek is quite red. Did he hit you? What a cock,” Nick shook his head. Stan came closer to look a the damage.

“It doesn’t look like it’ll bruise or anything. Do you want to go see the nurse just in case?” Stan asked. Louis shook his head. “Okay. Well why don’t we head to the cafeteria? I think Harry is probably going crazy with worry right now. All Biology class he just talked about you and how he hoped you were doing alright,” Stan explained to the smaller boy as the all walked back to the lunchroom.

Nick laughed at Louis’ bright red blush. “He’s quite enamoured with you love. It’s a little ridiculous really how much he cares about you,” he said, opening one of the doors for them to walk through.

The first thing Louis noticed was that everyone seemed to be talking to everyone else as loud as possible. He could barely hear Stan calling to their table over the roar of chatter, yet somehow he was able to hear Harry’s quiet call of “Louis?” over everything else. By the time Louis had found the source of the question Harry was already in front of him, staring questioningly at his cheek. “What happened?” He asked, worry present in his eyes. The Omega didn’t want to worry the other boy any more then he had to, and was going to make up some lie about falling when Nick beat him to it.

“Poor guy got cornered by Nathan and Tom in the loo. Bloody dicks thought it would be funny to scare the shit out of him,” Nick shook his head. Louis watched as anger flashed across Harry’s face.

“Fucking wankers,” Harry seethed under his breath. Louis flinched minutely at the rage Harry was emitting. The taller boy seemed to notice, and immediately his disposition changed into slight worry. “Sorry I scared you love, I just really hate when people think they’re entitled just because of genetics. Why don’t you come sit with me, and eat some food, yeah? Everyone’s been dying to meet you!” Harry gently took Louis hand (the smaller boy blushed, he hoped no one could see it) and led him over to the large group of people sat at a row of pushed-together tables.

*

For some reason Harry had decided to become a mother hen after they sat down at the table. After a lengthy introduction (and it was lengthy, Louis was able to get through half his lunch before they had finished) the Alpha had literally attached himself to Louis’ hip for the rest of the period. Despite the space around them when people started going to their lockers and respective classes, Harry refused to move away. Even when Louis would inch himself in the opposite direction Harry would immediately follow. As if that wasn’t bad enough the taller boy had insisted on showing him where the gym was for his next class, despite Liam also being in that class with him. Once they were there Harry refused to leave until Louis gave him a hug. Even though Louis was terribly embarrassed nobody else seemed to care (and the Omega swore he even heard Liam coo at them). Finally Harry had walked away, blowing a ridiculously loud kiss back at them. Louis wanted to die.

PE had been surprisingly awesome. Despite not having any gym clothes, not only did Louis do quite well, but the coach had been so impressed by his skills in Football that he offered him a spot on the team. He also learned that Liam was a pretty cool guy, and was excited to get to know him better.

They had both been waiting around for the bell to ring, and in the middle of Liam explaining why he got Boxing lessons (Liam was a Beta so he thought it would be a good idea, which turned out to be true not only for him, but his girlfriend Sophia, also Beta) Harry showed up out of nowhere. Liam had laughed quite loudly when Harry began checking Louis over for injuries. Three excruciating minutes later (after Louis had batted the Alphas hands away) they were headed to their last class, Dynamics. Harry had explained that everyone needed to know about that kind of stuff, and even though it was optional most people took it. The Alpha hadn’t been sure if Louis had already taken it, but figured it never hurt.

To be honest, Louis didn’t mind very much. Even though the teacher at the front (probably the most monotone elderly man he’d ever met) was giving a very detailed lecture/power-point presentation on the history of Beta genes versus Alpha genes, it wasn’t all-bad. Everyone had got a laptop at the beginning of class, so naturally now they were all surfing the net, except Harry, who appeared to be legitimately interested in the lesson at the front.

Louis wasn’t as focused, he had logged into Facebook in the beginning of class and never looked back. He was watching a video of cute cats yawning when a conversation window popped up in the corner of his browser. He clicked on it and was pleasantly surprised to see it was Niall.

-LOUEH OMGGGG!!!!!!! R u there bro??????

-Yes!! Hi Niall!

-LOU ASDKALSDK! Ur alright!!!! Where r u?!?!?!111/!!

-Louis laughed quietly, and explained what had happened up until that point. Niall replied quickly.

-Dude! Tell Harry that i luv him…… But also ask him if i can stay wit u guys, cuz im coming next weekend

-Wait, Niall what!? You have school and you can’t just leave your other commitments!

-U kidding. I hate school, and J can look after ur sisters… They miss u btw. Now ask him!!!

Louis turned to Harry, who was animatedly taking notes. “Harry pssst!” Louis whispered. The Alpha immediately turned to look at him.

“What’s up Lou?” He asked.

“My friend Niall was wondering if he could come here next weekend? Would he be able to stay with us? Though if he can’t it’s alright, but I haven’t seen him in a while and-“ Harry cut off Louis’ rambling with a big grin and,

“Yes love, he can definitely stay with us.”

Louis beamed, leaning over to give Harry a tight squeeze. “Thank-you so much Haz!”

Harry patted him on the shoulder, “It’s no trouble Lou! If he’s friends with you I bet he’s a real swell guy,” he said, turning back to the front. Louis turned back to his computer to inform Niall of the plans.

-Harry said yes, so you can stay, but if you’re staying any longer then the weekend I refuse to ask because he’s being nice already and he doesn’t even know you.

-Ahhhhhh thanks Lou i luv you big timeeee! i promise if I stay any later then sunday i will find a different place okay i gotta go josh is gonna kill me but hugs tell harry he’s awesomebyeeeeeeeee!!!!!!XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXX

Niall Horan is Offline

Louis grinned. School, as it turned out, was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ziall will be coming soon to all the people who keep asking about it. Also, fluff will be becoming less as well within the next couple chapters. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Louis watched as Harry bit at his knuckle nervously. The train Niall was on would be at the station at any moment, and for some reason unknown to him the Alpha had become increasingly anxious since they had arrived. He reached over to the taller boy and removed his finger from his mouth. “Haz,” he said, getting Harry to look at him with wide eyes, “Stop worrying, Niall is the happiest kid ever, I promise he will like you.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, just as the train rolled in. He audibly gulped and Louis laughed as people passed them in a hurry to see their loved ones and friends.

“One hundred percent positive! Oh look Harry; he’s right th-“ Louis never got to finish his sentence because he was tackled over by a streak of blonde and a duffel bag.

“Louis! I’ve missed you so much!” Niall pressed sloppy kisses to his cheeks, and then promptly punched him in the shoulder. Louis screeched indignantly.

“What the hell was that for you tosser!?” He yelled, pushing Niall off of him. The Beta crossed him arms, jutting his lower lip out into a ridiculous pout.

“That was for not getting in touch sooner ya whiny git!” Niall said, standing up. After brushing some dirt off his pants he offered his hand out to Harry, who had been helping a grumbling Louis to stand. “You must be Harry. As you may have guessed I’m Niall. Thanks for looking after my Louis, he can be a pain,” he explained as Harry shook his hand. Louis stuck his tongue out at the blonde petulantly before grabbing his duffel bag and stalking off to the truck. Harry and Niall followed close behind, talking animatedly about the guy’s night Harry had planned for that evening so Niall could meet everyone.

“After dinner I’ve invited some of my friends over to play Fifa, do you like footie?” Harry asked, opening the door for Louis so he could get into the middle (having three seats was sort of a pain). Niall laughed as he hopped in on the opposite side.

“You’re kidding yeah? Everyone loves football. Actually back at home me and our other pal Josh were on the team. We both tried to get Louis to try out, but you said something about ‘being to incredibly awesome for the team’ or summat, right Lou?” The blonde looked over at the other boy as they drove back to Harry’s. Louis crossed his arms and nodded.

“That’s my story and I’m sticking to it,” He said, turning slightly when he heard Harry laugh.

“I feel like you could have come up with a more legitimate reason Lou,” He said, shaking his head when the smaller boy scoffed and mumbled something about rudeness. “I hope you like tacos Niall, because it my turn to make dinner tonight and I think it’s tortilla time.”

Louis smacked Harry lightly in the shoulder as Niall replied, “I’m pretty much okay with anything as long as Tommo doesn’t make it. Dunno if you’ve let him in the kitchen yet but his food is pretty much shit.”

“Hey!” Louis yelled indignantly, “The girls never complained about my cooking!”

“Yeah because they love you and they know you try hard to make them happy,” Niall said, making Louis feel warm inside. Harry grinned over at the two, pulling into his driveway.

“Alright, home sweet home! Lets get your stuff and then get some food in us,” Harry said, letting Louis while Niall was getting his stuff out of the back. Then they all headed inside so Harry could start making dinner and Niall could settle in.

*

After they had eaten and Niall had gotten his things into Louis’ room (the bed was to small to share and the only other sleeping space in the house was the couch in the living room so Louis had volunteered to share Harry’s bed for the weekend) the boys found themselves in front of the TV as the Alpha fiddled with the game. Niall talked excitedly about the other guys coming over, who were expected to come quickly.

“Oh oh! I bet Liam is so cool, but Zayn has the coolest name so maybe he’s the coolest. No wait, Nick and Stan are the coolest ‘cuz they saved Louis from the bullies but also Ed’s cool because he plays instruments. Gah I can’t choose! They’re all the coolest!” Niall rocked back and forth on the couch. Louis just stared at him from he seat across from him.

“Alright no more sweets for you,” he said, causing Niall to pout. Harry chuckled from his spot by the TV, which was partially drowned out by the doorbell ringing.

“Oh! Someone’s here! Harry can I get it? Please please please?” Niall jumped up, frowning at Harry with his hands clasped. Harry smiled at him and nodded.

“Yeah sure mate, go for it,” he said, watching Niall run out of the room and down the hallway to the front entrance. Louis shook his head. “He is an enthusiastic one isn’t he?” Harry stated, looking over at Louis with an eyebrow raised. The other boy just shook his head.

“Hey Harry, hi Lou!” Liam walked into the room, holding several plastic bags full of snacks and leading a tired looking Ed to sit on the couch. Louis and Harry both greeted them while Liam set out all of his food.

“Where is Niall?” Louis asked, looking at Liam who merely shrugged.

“I think him and Zayn had an instant connection or something, because they’ve just been standing by the door talking since I got Ed in the house. It’s a good thing though; I think it’s nice that Zayn is finally coming out of his shell a little,” he explained as Stan and Nick filed into the room.

“Your door was open Haz,” Nick commented as he sat himself beside Stan who was ripping open a bag of chips. “A little Irish man is talking to Zayn. I don’t even think he’s aware that he let us waltz right in. He looks quite smitten with our artist.”

Harry just smiled, tossing two controllers to Liam and Stan. Niall and Zayn walked in just as they had started playing. Niall’s head was thrown back in laughter and Zayn was grinning widely. “I can’t believe you did that! I mean I’ve been with lots of girls, but I don’t think accidentally taken one of their coats and worn it home before,” Niall said when he had finally stopped laughing. Zayn shrugged, sitting on the loveseat beside the couch.

“Could’ve happened to anyone. Besides it turned out we weren’t good for each other anyways, two Alphas generally don’t do very well together,” Zayn explained as Niall plopped down beside him, hand already holding a handful of pretzels. Zayn was about to open his mouth to tell another story when Ed popped up from where he was watching Nick slay Liam in Fifa.

“Mate, are you going to share the new kid or what? Should I take a number?” The ginger kid asked. Zayn turned bright red, gently ushering Niall over so he could talk to Ed. Louis watched Zayn curiously as everyone switched off the controllers. He wondered why the other boy was watching Niall so intently. Maybe it was because he was waving his hands around so animatedly that pretzels were becoming airborne. Perhaps it was because the Irish man constantly smelled of cheeseburgers. The Omega would’ve continued to ponder but suddenly Harry was pushing a controller into his hands and he decided to put of the thought for later.

*

Later didn’t come until Sunday, when Niall was packing his bag to leave. After a Saturday of errand running (where Niall looked at his phone and laughed the entire time) and general lazing about (more laughter and shunning of the reason why he came) Louis was somewhat relieved he wouldn’t have to deal with anymore, “Look Louis! Isn’t Zayn funny? Zayn is so cool, he’s the best”. He was walking downstairs to get ready to drive Niall to the train station when he noticed Harry had beat him to it, and also appeared to be sniffing his best friend.

“Uh Harry,” Louis started, walking towards the oddity that was Harry clinging to a blushing Niall like an octopus, “What are you doing?”

Harry sighed happily, nosing into Niall’s blonde locks. “He just smells so good Lou, his shampoo is lovely. We should get some don’t you think Louis? Maybe he should just stay,” he said, hugging the Irish boy close.

“And where will he sleep Haz? Anne agreed that he should probably go home so as to not miss any school, and I’m sure as hell not sharing a bed with you anytime again soon. I almost died,” Louis complained. For the two nights they had slept in Harry’s bed, the Alpha would start on one side until he was completely starfished on top of Louis, effectively smothering him. If Louis found it somewhat comforting, like he was being protected, so what? Him and Harry were just friends. That’s it. “Maybe I should just go,” Louis grumbled. Immediately the taller boy was pulling him in for a hug.

“No love you’re staying here. Sorry I made you jealous Boo,” Harry said, gently rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ arms. Louis made a face. He was about to retort when the sound of a car parking was heard from outside. Niall, who had been looking sort of down immediately perked up at the noise.

“I thought we were getting him to the train station?” Louis asked Harry, who shrugged, just as confused as he was. Niall smiled when he heard knocking on the door.

“I decided to stay until Friday. Don’t worry I’m gonna stay at Zayn’s, he offered yesterday,” The Irish boy explained, opening the door to be pulled into said boy’s grip.

“Hey Ni, I’ll grab your stuff, why don’t you say bye to Lou and Haz and then we’ll head out?” Zayn let go of the blonde to pick up his duffel, and nodded at Louis and Harry before walking back outside to his car. Niall turned back around to pull Louis into a hug.

“Bye Boobear!” He said, giving Louis a big smack on the cheek, “I’ll probably see you sometime before Friday, you to Harry,” he was out the door before either could respond. Louis looked at Harry as Zayn’s car sped off.

“What just happened?” Louis asked. Harry just shook his head.

“Maybe we’ll find out on Monday,” Harry said, as he closed the door. Louis nodded. Hopefully Monday would bring some answers.

*

Apparently Monday meant Thursday, because that was the first time Louis saw Niall since he had left the previous Sunday. Louis had walked into his first class of the day (Painting) and was just about to continue on his current project when he heard a set of feet walking towards his table. Used to sitting alone at this point the Omega didn’t look up, figuring it was probably just another student passing behind him to get to the sink (Louis sat at the back with Zayn, who preferred the atmosphere by the sink to the rowdiness of the front). When the person sat down beside him Louis looked up.

Niall looked like he had to drag himself through the dirt several times before getting up to try and fight a dog for a steak. His blonde hair was going everywhere and a large bandage was sticking out from under his collar (Louis noted that his uniform was to large on him, probably Zayn’s then). He looked utterly miserable, tired and exhausted, like he could sleep for a week. Louis raised an eyebrow. “What the hell happened to you?” He asked. Niall gave him a small shrug.

“Nothing important. I have to go now though Lou, I can’t tell you why right now, but I just wanted to say goodbye before I walked to the train station. Tell Harry I’m sorry I couldn’t see him before I left, but I can’t stay,” Niall explained in a rushed whisper, hefting his duffel bag over his shoulder (Louis hadn’t noticed it was there before). The Omega looked at him with incredulity.

“If you think there is any chance I’m going to let you walk to the train station right now you’re an idiot. Niall you look like you might’ve got mauled on the way down here, what you need to do is sit in that chair, and wait until this class is over. I’ll convince Harry at lunch to get us to the station if you need to leave that badly.” Niall bit his lip, pondering it for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, but before you ask, can we not talk about Zayn right now? I just, he’s sleeping, I didn’t want to wake him up,” The Irish boy said, looking up at Louis through his lashes. Louis sighed, also nodding.

“Fine, but you’re gonna put your hand on this table so I can use it as a reference for my art. I’m utter shit with hands and you can put yours to a good use,” Louis said, watching as Niall obediently set his hand down on the hard plastic. The rest of the class was spent in comfortable silence as Louis sketched out his portrait.

*

By the time the end of class had come around Niall was asleep in his seat, hand slowly slipping off the table. Louis gently woke him up after putting away all of his supplies, and slowly walked him out of the room. He felt lucky that Harry’s class was only down the hallway, because the Alpha was already waiting for him when they left. Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis’ new companion. Louis made a gesture to signify he’d explain later. Harry nodded slightly in acknowledgement. “Hey Lou. Alright Niall?” He said to the tired looking boy who jumped slightly at being addressed. He looked up at the taller boy and gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Lou said you might be able to get me to the train station?” Niall asked, getting straight to the point. Harry gave him a bemused smile. “Sure I can. Why the rush though? Why not just stay until Sunday?” Harry asked, helping Louis support Niall out the exit doors to the Alpha’s truck at the back of the parking lot. Niall chuckled nervously.

“I just need to go. I’ve missed a lot of school, and I haven’t actually talked to Josh in a few days so he’s gonna be furious if I don’t come back soon, not to mention my job….” He rambled as Harry hoisted him into the truck.

“Those are all fair points, but what about Zayn? Does he know you’re leaving, couldn’t he have given you a ride to the station?”

“He’s asleep, Niall didn’t want to wake him,” Louis replied for the other boy, who had immediately tensed in his seat at the questions. The Omega gave him a look that clearly stated to drop the topic. Harry looked to the road as he started his truck, backing out of the space and driving out of the parking lot. Harry and Louis chatted for the quick drive, noticing the lack of enthusiasm from Niall that they had grown to enjoy. He only looked up from his hands when Harry had parked in front of the station, hastily snatching up his bag and hopping out onto the pavement. Louis and Harry both jogged to catch up to the blonde boy who, by the time they finally reached him, had already purchased his ticket and was steadily headed for the platform.

“The next train home is due right after it’s been thoroughly cleaned. The man said to give it twenty to thirty minutes,” Niall explained once they had seated themselves on a comfy bench. They chatted quietly amongst themselves as passengers continued to disembark. Louis phased out of the conversation when he noticed a timid looking man jump from the last step to the ground. He was too adorable to be anything other then a Omega, and had been periodically pushing up his thick black-framed glasses while trying to balance several books and a laptop bag. He was pulling a small red suitcase behind him and appeared to scanning the crowd for someone. When he smiled dopily at a fixed point behind Louis’ head, the Omega turned to see what he expected to be a confident young man running to be with his mate. Instead he was shocked to find a tall blonde-haired woman jogging towards the man, who had dropped all of his things so she could scoop him up into a hug. After she had spun him around a few times she placed several large kisses across his face, causing the young man to laugh loudly and hug her close. Then she picked up all of his belongs and carried them off the platform for him while he trotted along beside her, animatedly talking about his trip.

Louis watched stunned for a few moments until Harry’s loud chuckles ripped him from his astonishment. “What?!” He snapped, causing Harry to smile at him in delight.

“Have you two never seen true love before?” He asked. Louis turned to see Niall sporting a similar look to himself.

“Well obviously,” Niall started, “It’s just that where we’re from that kind of couple just doesn’t exist. It is entirely frowned upon for some reason.”

Harry frowned. “Well that’s just…” He trailed off, looking over the bench intently. Both Louis and Niall turned to see Zayn leaning against a pillar, watching the three of them with a determined look on his face. Niall stood up suddenly looking at Zayn with something akin to longing.

“I have to go talk to him I’ll be back,” Niall said, not waiting for a reply as he quickly went over to the dark-haired Alpha. They exchanged words for a few moments before Zayn pulled Niall in for a hug, rubbing down his spine as he murmured into his ear.

“Did they, is that what I-“ Louis tried to ask about the display in front of them.

“I’m just as lost as you I’m afraid,” Harry said, comfortingly patting Louis on the shoulder as Louis turned back to look at him. Both of them turned to looked up at the train, which many passengers had begun boarding. It was time for Niall to leave. They turned back to look at the Irish boy, who was giving Zayn a heated goodbye kiss, breaking away to head back over to them. Zayn waved before heading back out to the parking lot.

“I was thinking of maybe bringing everyone with me the next time I come. How about at Spring break, its a couple months away but I think it’ll be worth it,” Niall said, picking up his stuff before looking at Louis. The Omega grinned at him, giving him a big hug before pulling back.

“Sounds awesome Niall, I’ll be counting the days until break,” Louis said, watching as Harry and Niall exchanged a side hug. Then Niall quickly hopped up the steps to the door to the cart, and with one last wave he was gone. As the last passengers straggled aboard Louis wondered if what Zayn and Niall seemed to have obtained during Niall’s stay with them would ever be had between him and Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

After several grueling minutes of poking and flagrant emoticon overuse, Louis managed to squeeze the details of Niall’s time with Zayn from the blonde boy over Facebook.

From what the brunette understood, Niall, always assuming he was a Beta, was actually an Omega. Being a late bloomer, seeing someone as hot as Zayn had set off his first heat. Niall had been to embarrassed at the time to tell Louis about it, so after a long text chat with Zayn, he had found himself someone who could help him take care of his problem. From Sunday evening to Thursday morning they had fucked so many times the Irish boy had lost track, until Zayn accidentally soul bonded them in the passion of the moment. Niall had fled, afraid that maybe the dark haired Alpha wouldn’t want to be with him forever after he came down from his high. After another chat with Zayn (the one at the station) Niall learnt that Zayn would’ve followed him back home so he could knock some sense into the Omega about how badly he wanted to be with him. Niall still hadn’t told Josh yet, but planned on doing it soon, so they could figure out what they wanted to do. Niall figured rather than just visiting at Spring break he and Josh could probably move themselves and the girls into town so he could be closer to Zayn, and everyone could be safer as a whole. Louis had to agree it was a good idea. He was happy that they would all finally be closer; at least he’d have people to talk to about Harry.

Louis wasn’t sure where he and the Alpha stood as far as relationships went. Spring break was only a couple of weeks away, and as nervous as Louis was about seeing his family again, he was even more anxious about what would happen with the Alpha. It had gotten to the point where Louis actually craved Harry’s touches, rather then being repulsed by them. He went out of his way to bump into him, or to brush their hands together when they were reaching for something. Louis couldn’t stand the thought of being away from him. It was hard enough being in classes without the taller boy, how was he going to live in a separate house without him? (That thought was strange to Louis because he had lived without Harry for an awfully long time just fine on his own).

The other problem was that Louis still hadn’t told anyone he was an Omega. The brunette was terrified of what would happen when he did tell Harry. Would he hate him? Surely Harry would force him to leave, or treat him like the filth everyone back in his own town seemed to treat other Omegas like. Louis would die if something like that were to happen. Harry could never know, even if it meant being on hospital grade suppressants for the rest of his life.

It was how he found himself trying to sit as far away from Harry as possible on the small couch they were sharing while they studied for final exams. As much as Louis wanted to sit close (or hold hands, hug, sniff his hair, or -) he knew he couldn’t for fear of the other boy finding out his secret. So he reluctantly sat pressed to the arm of the couch, trying in vain to study for his finals as he thought about what he could be doing instead with the boy sat beside him. Louis was going to call it a day when a question from Harry caught his attention.

“Hey Louis?” He asked, looking up from some notes he had been highlighting. Louis set down his textbook and turned to look at the other boy.

“Yes Harry?” He replied, fingers fidgeting in his lap nervously. Harry bit his lip, frowning slightly.

“Do you not like me?” He asked, sounding putout. Louis looked at him confusedly.

“What are you talking about? Of course I like you. Why are you asking Haz?” Louis said, missing how Harry had began to slowly inch closer to him.

“You never sit near me anymore, and I think you go out of your way to avoid me. Sometimes we’ll accidentally bump into each other and you’ll look like you’ve just been burned. Do I disgust you?” Harry explained sadly. Louis heart broke, he had never meant to hurt him.

“No that’s not true, I-“

“Don’t lie. I can smell your anxiety right now. Why are you so scared Lou? I’d never hurt you, I promise. I couldn’t harm you even if I wanted to, I love you to much,” Louis’ eyes widened comically. Before he could ask Harry to repeat his last statement a pair of lips was pressing against his own. Harry was insistent, almost desperate like he had been waiting for this as long as Louis had. The smaller boy leaned in a little, closing his eyes as his lips moved with Harry’s. The Alpha pulled back slowly, reluctantly, but still with a large smile on his face. Louis could practically feel the love radiating off of him, it caused his heart to beat a little faster.

“That was incredible, I hope you felt the sparks to (Louis had). I mean I know that Alpha/Beta relationships are probably frowned upon where you come from but nobody has an issue with it here, so I hope you can overlook our statuses so we can be together. I want to be with you Louis, I hope you want to be with me to,” Harry looked so hopeful, but Louis was still fixated on what he had said about Alphas and Betas. Why would it matter about Alpha/Beta relationships, Louis wasn’t a Beta, he was an-

Oh.

Louis hadn’t told Harry that part about himself yet. If he hadn’t wanted to before, there was no way he could do it now. Harry thought he was a Beta, thought he was in love with a Beta. Louis was too much of a coward to correct him.

Abruptly Louis stood from the couch. “I have to use the loo,” he said hurriedly, rushing into Anne’s bedroom (the closest bathroom to the first floor living room was hers. She wouldn’t mind) and snapping the bathroom door shut. He paced for a moment before dropping onto the toilet. What was he going to do? How was he going to explain the shit-splosion of a situation to Harry? Not to mention the other horrible things going wrong with this day like his lack of studying and slick oozing down his thigh.

Louis’ head shot up. Slick? He reached into his pants and brushed along his inner thigh. Pulling his hand back out to see that it was in fact wet. He got up to wash his hand in the sink. Why was he creating slick? He was on high-grade suppressants, there was no way he could be in heat, could there? Louis thought about it for a moment and came to the sickening realization based on his rising temperature and slowly dampening boxers that maybe his kiss with Harry had somehow started a random heat, despite the suppressors. Louis wanted to cry, why did this kind of shit always happen to him? He made the split decision he was going to leave, like actually leave town until this whole mess could blow over.

He ripped open Anne’s cabinet, routing through and tossing things about until he found what he needed. Albeit a little embarrassed, Louis managed to stick a pad into the bottom of his boxers, so as to not get anymore wet then he already was. He also snagged the last two bottles of scent neutralizers (Anne was out of town for the next week and a half, so she hadn’t brought anything home in a while), sprayed himself liberally with one before stuffing both of them into the pocket of his (actually it might’ve been Harry’s, it was quite large) hoodie. Looking around quickly the Omega noticed a large window to the right of the bathtub (who just has a large window in their bathroom?). He opened it to find it had no screen (thank god) and looked down to see the drop wasn’t very high at all. Louis took a deep breath and climbed out, dropping to the ground with a small thud.

Now that he was out, Louis realized he had no idea where to go. He definitely couldn’t make it to the train station on his own, not to mention he had no money whatsoever. He wracked his brain for a moment, trying to think of something, He couldn’t go to Zayn, he was a bonded Alpha so he was probably safe, but he was also really close with Harry and the neutralizers didn’t last very long. The moment Louis started to smell again Zayn would be hauling him back to the other boy’s house. Maybe Liam? He lived down the road and was a Beta, so even if the neutralizer wore off in the time they were together Liam wouldn’t be able to smell it. Liam was also quite kind, so Louis was fairly sure he’d spot him some cash for the train. Perfect.

Louis took off in the direction of Liam’s house, praying that the Beta would be home. He didn’t have to run very far and within ten minutes was on Liam’s doorstep knocking quite loudly to get his attention. The door opened slowly, and Louis was greeted with the sight of a very bedazzled Liam. “Oh Louis! Hello, what brings you here?” Liam asked, smile evident in his tone.

Louis raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the sparkles and gems that covered most of the Beta’s exterior. “What the hell happened, get attacked by the tooth fairy?” He asked, causing Liam to laugh loudly.

“No not at all. I was babysitting earlier today for my neighbours. Fortunately they’ve come home early so I’m off the hook,” he explained, and Louis nodded. Liam was still looking at him questioningly so Louis decided he should just get to the point of why he was there.

“So the reason I’m here is because,” Louis paused for a moment, thinking, “I was supposed to go back home today to help Niall figure out plans for the big trip coming up, yeah? Harry was going to give me some coin for a ticket and drive me there but he’s so caught up in his studying that I didn’t want to bother him, and I decided to come over here and see if maybe you’d help me?” Louis finished lamely. He crossed his fingers where they pressed against his leg, needing Liam to believe his lie. After a moment of internal deliberation Liam grinned at him.

“Oh sure Lou I can get you to the station and all that! What a nice guy you are, letting Harry study for his finals. Hold on a moment while I get ready, shouldn’t be to long,” Liam said, bounding away from the door to find his things. Louis shifted from foot to foot nervously, waiting for Liam to return. After hearing several bangs and one not-swear from the Beta Liam finally returned with some money and his car keys. He slipped his shoes on quickly and stepped out of his doorway, locking it behind him. “Ready?” He asked Louis, who nodded. They both headed for his car and were off once they had both gotten in.

“You’re going to visit Niall and them, but you have no things?” Liam asked, part way through the ride, making Louis gulp almost audibly.

“Oh yeah, well most of my stuff is there anyways, so I figured I could just use that and save myself some trouble you know?” Louis explained. Liam nodded, accepting his answer. They spent several moments in silence before they pulled up at the station. Liam handed Louis some money, and wished him safe journeys as he drove away. Louis waved until he couldn’t see Liam’s car anymore and headed to the ticket booth to buy his pass.

*

Louis stepped off the platform with the other passengers, having finally arrived in his hometown. He was feeling lucky that Niall and Josh lived relatively close by; Liam hadn’t given him money for a taxi. He started his trek down the road, looking around at the familiar sights. Nobody paid any attention to him, and for that he was grateful that he had had the foresight to duck into a washroom at the station and spray himself down with more neutralizer. He walked a little quicker, wanting to get to his destination as fast as possible when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Well, look who it is. Didn’t think I’d be seeing you around here again Louis.”

Louis turned slowly, fear filling up his lungs as he took in the sight of his father.

“I haven’t seen the girls in a while either, has someone been naughty? I think you should get in the car and explain a couple things to me,” His dad grinned maliciously at him. When Louis made no move to come any closer his father glared at him. “That wasn’t a question boy,” He stated, and Louis had no choice but to comply with his commands.

“So I’m coming home from work, minding my own business when who do I see walking away from the train station? Someone who should not be alive right now. How did you do it? Convince some man to take you in? Pay him in sexual favours like the slut you are. You don’t deserve the kindness,” his father spit out. Louis gritted his teeth, not wanting to make this any worse for himself then it already was. By the time they got back to his old house and his father had dragged and thrown him to the hallway floor the scent neutralizer had completely worn off. Louis only knew this because his dad was sniffing the air, grinning like a crazed maniac.

“So the bitch is in heat? I’ll make sure to enjoy it,” He said, pulling Louis up by his hair and smacking him back against the wall. Louis felt a surge of hopelessness run through him. There was no way anyone was going to find him. He held his cries in as his dad lifted his head up, forcing him to meet his eyes. “I won’t make the same mistake twice,” he whispered, ripping down the Omega’s pants. Louis closed his eyes, willing away the panic. He listened as his dad began to unclip his belt buckle, wishing he could be anywhere but there. Just when he thought he was done for however, the front door was slammed open. Louis was dropped to the floor, and looked on in awe at the sight of one of the angriest Alphas he had ever seen.

“I would suggest,” the boy started, cracking his knuckles one by one, “That you get the fuck away from him right now.”

Louis’ dad scoffed. “Well who the hell are you to tell me what to do?” He asked incredulously.

“My name is Harry Styles, and if you don’t do as I say this instant I will make sure you personally pay for it,” Harry said, glare deepening. Louis’ father had the audacity to laugh.

“You serious? Lets see what you can do then,” he said, staggering forward slightly to take on Harry. The curly haired boy grinned, taking on a fighting stance.

“As you wish,” he said, before the shit hit the fan.

*

Harry knew something was up when Louis didn’t come back from the bathroom after ten minutes. He went to go investigate.

“Lou?” He said, gently knocking on the bathroom door. “Would you come out please love? I really would like to talk about this.” When he heard no response Harry tried the doorknob to find it was unlocked. He opened the door to see that Louis was nowhere to be seen. Several bottles and boxes were lying on the ground and his mother’s cabinet was thrown wide open. The window was open as well, suggesting that Louis had made a mad dash with something from Anne’s cabinet. Harry was confused about that, because the only things she kept down there were her Omega supplies, and if Louis was a Beta he wouldn’t need anything from there. He was a Beta right? Harry set the thought aside, inhaling deeply for anything that might seem off. He smelt lingering things like fresh laundry and something that could only be described as Louis. He also smelt arousal, which just confused him even further. That smell was strong, filtering out of the house and down the road. Harry decided to follow it and see where it lead him.

He ended up at Liam’s house of all places. He knocked a few times but realized it was probably no good as the Beta’s car was missing. Harry anxiously ran a hand through his hair. He was going to continue following the now fading scent away from Liam’s when the Beta pulled into the driveway. Harry was by the driver’s side door before Liam had even gotten out.

“Oh! Hey Haz, I didn’t see you there. What’s up?” Liam asked, trying to side step around the Alpha. Harry gripped Liam’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

“Liam where is Louis?” Harry asked, watching Liam intently as he thought. To his surprise the smaller boy smiled up at him.

“Like you don’t know! He told me you were to deep into studying to get him to the train station so he could go home and help Niall and them get packed and stuff, so I got him there instead. What a good guy he is,” Liam said, grinning brightly. Harry felt like he might faint. Louis had never said he was going back home.

“How long ago did he leave?” Harry asked, a desperate edge to his voice.

“Oh umm, probably twenty or thirty minutes ago? He’ll probably be back tomorrow Harry don’t worry,” Liam said, and Harry nodded distractedly.

“Alright thanks Liam, I have to go now!” Harry said, pushing away from the confused Beta and sprinting down the driveway. Twenty or thirty minutes was a large margin, Louis’ train was probably moving, but the Alpha figured if he sped he could probably at least meet it at the station. Hopping into his truck, Harry floored it, hoping that Louis wouldn’t get into any trouble before he arrived.

*

Harry was nearing the event horizon of his frustration. He had been at the station for the past five minutes trying to question anyone in the throngs of people leaving if they had seen Louis and had no luck. Not only because nobody seemed to have noticed him but it was almost impossible to get anyone to actually stop and listen to him. Louis and Niall hadn’t been kidding when they’d said their town was quite true to stereotypes. Any Beta or Omega he’d tried to ask had either ran away out of fear or stood stock still in fear of getting hurt. The few Alphas he’d managed to find just gave him strange looks when he questioned about his Beta friend and told him to find better people to hang out with (Harry had been fairly insulted). The Alpha was about to renew his efforts when he got a very strong whiff of something terribly familiar. He dashed outside and felt pure relief at seeing Louis’ retreating form in the distance. The closer he got however, the more the smell disappeared. Harry wondered if Louis was trying to cover up his scent and wondered why when he smelt so lovely. He had almost got close enough to call out to him when he noticed that Louis was now getting into a car with someone. The car was pulling out by the time Harry had the realization to follow it.

The Alpha was lucky the path this car had chosen to take had low traffic. He managed to stay a ways behind it for some time before it pulled into a driveway. Harry parked across the street, watching as the man from before dragged Louis inside. The Alpha’s blood boiled, no one should ever treat Louis that way. The moment he got out of the truck he was assaulted with the smell of untamed terror. Louis was so frightened by whatever was happening that it took over every other smell, including the arousal Harry could still smell coming off of him. Whoever was making Louis feel this was going to die. Harry made his way to the front door. He kicked it open with such intensity that it bounced of the wall behind it. The sight he was greeted with made him want to break the door off its hinges.

The man (Harry assumed he was Louis’ dad judging by their similar features) must have been holding Louis up before, because the poor boy appeared to have been dumped to the ground when the other Alpha had come in. Louis’ pants were gone, and Harry unconsciously cracked his knuckles in anger. The tears in the other’s eyes were the last straw for Harry. “I would suggest you get the fuck away from him,” Harry spat venomously. The man gave him a bewildered look.

“Well who the hell are you to tell me what to do?” He asked. Harry’s hands tightened into fists.

“My name is Harry Styles,” the Alpha started, hate rolling off of him in waves, “ And if you don’t do what I say this instant I will make sure you personally pay for it.”

The man laughed at him. “You serious? Lets see what you can do then,” he stumbled forward, causing Harry to grin ferally. To easy.

“As you wish,” he said, and then he lunged.

*

Louis watched in awe as Harry grabbed his father by the neck and slammed him to the floor. His dad swung a punch for Harry’s jaw and missed, giving the other time to yank him up and throw him into a wall. “What did I tell you?” Harry hissed, only to be caught off guard, as Louis’ father was able to aim a kick to the gut.

“No Hazza!” Louis shouted, catching his father’s attention. He looked over at the Omega and growled.

“This is all your fault you stupid shit, now you’re gonna-“ He wasn’t able to finish as Harry tackled him to the ground, flipping him to face upwards as he clocked him in the mouth.

“Don’t you ever talk to him that way!” Harry shouted, kneeing his father in the groin. Finally he pulled him up again, shoving him as hard as he could towards the door. “Get the hell out of here,” Harry spat. Louis’ dad gave one last look at his son before he staggered out into the afternoon. Immediately Harry was upon Louis, assessing his injuries despite the fact that he was the one with the bleeding nose.

“Are you alright love, did he hurt you?” Harry asked, wiping away Louis’ tears. Louis shook his head, smudging away the blood from Harry’s nose.

“I’m alright, just a little shaken up. Sorry for this Harry,” Louis said, referring to the fight. Harry just shook his head, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ hair and breathing deeply to calm himself.

“Don’t ever be sorry, I’d do anything to make sure you’re safe. I’m only sad that you were to scared to tell me the truth about yourself,” Harry mumbled, slowly making his way to Louis’ neck. The Omega shuttered as Harry placed a feather light kiss under his ear.

“I was scared you would reject me,” Louis admitted quietly, letting out a small moan of pleasure as Harry lightly nipped at his jugular.

“Never,” Harry said, pulling Louis closer to himself. Looking back up at the smaller boy’s face Harry said, “I want to be with you no matter what Louis. Being an Omega doesn’t change my love for you. I probably would’ve loved you even if you were a hot-pocket.”

Louis huffed out a laugh as wave of pleasure washed over him. “Always the joker,” he wheezed, resting his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and inhaling his smell. Harry cradled the back of Louis’ head, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I want to be with you forever Louis,” Harry said, pressing his forehead against Louis’.

“Yes,” Louis breathed, answering the unasked question. He pushed forward to press a firm kiss to Harry’s lips. When they broke apart Louis added on, “But not here.”

The Alpha nodded, scraping of a bit of the dried blood under his nose. He was thankful Louis’ dad hadn’t done any worse damage; he probably wouldn’t have had time to deal with it. “Lets get the hell out of here,” Harry said, sweeping Louis into his arms before he could protest. Trying as best he could to ignore the overwhelming urge to take Louis on the floor and knot him on the spot, Harry carried Louis out to his truck, and made sure He was safely buckled in before jumping into his own side.

“Lets hope we make it back before one of us explodes,” Louis said, leaning heavily against the window and gripping his knees so hard his knuckles turned white. Harry rolled the window down to ventilate the interior before gunning out of the driveway.

“Lets hope,” He replied.

And so began what they both considered to be the longest drive of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so unbelievably long! With finals and essays and Christmas we were both in a tizzy. It's here now though, so enjoy!!

The amount of times Louis had thought about jumping across the seats to demand Harry knot him was ridiculous. The Omega had been tapping his foot for so long it felt like it was on autopilot. Frustration licked up his spine, he just wanted Harry dammit! Why did their only obstacle have to be the drive? He was pulled from his thoughts by a question.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Harry asked shakily. His fingers had turned white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. Every so often he would lean out the open window to take in a large gulp of air. Louis looked at him in bemusement.

“Tell you what?” He asked dazedly, beginning to bite the nail on his middle finger.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an Omega?” Harry spat out through his clenched teeth. He swerved to narrowly avoid a median.

Louis gulped, watching the scenery flash by out the window. “I was afraid you might not treat me the same way.”

Harry grimaced. “Louis I am in love with you, I’ve pretty much been in love with you since you were a lump covered in snow we found that night going home. I would never treat you any differently, even if you sprouted a second head or decided to join a gang.”

Louis snorted to hide his uncomfortable seat shifting. “You can’t be serious.”

Harry gave him a peripheral glance as they stopped at a red light. “Sweetheart I just beat the shit out of your dad after I had broken into his house to find you. I think it’s safe to say I’m telling the truth.”

They both laughed a little hysterically, Harry leaning out of the window for another lungful of air and Louis pinching his arm to try and negate some of his arousal. “For the record,” Louis began as he noticed the familiar beginnings of Harry’s neighbourhood come into focus, “I love you to, since you took me to the hospital wrapped in your coat.”

Harry grinned, pulling his truck into the driveway (driving like a maniac had paid off). Before Louis had even unbuckled his seatbelt Harry was over at his side, practically ripping it away from his body as he hoisted the shorter boy over his shoulder to the front door.

Once Harry reached the front entrance he placed Louis roughly on his feet and opened the door with a large bang. Turning around to face Louis, Harry smirked down at the small omega before lifting him up by his thighs. Louis let out a squeal, rapped is legs securely around Harry's waist and dug his fingers into his shoulders. 

After picking up the small omega again, Harry rushed up the stairs and kicked open the door to his room. Now that he was out of the car, the smell of Louis' heat was all Harry could comprehend. With no barriers in the way Harry was close to completely losing himself to the aroma, if not for the also pungent odour of fear still lingering in the air. 

Harry gently set the small, quivering omega down onto the bed. Louis looked up at him with wide, fear filled eyes. All Louis could see written over Harry's face was adoration and love, and if Louis was being honest with himself that was more terrifying than the thought of what was inevitably going to happen. 

Louis' heat was now hitting him at its most intense. He didn't know what to do or how to react to the love that Harry was showing him. His body wanted the curly haired alpha, but he was still terrified. Louis inched away from Harry on the bed, no matter how much his senses wanted Harry, his fear was starting to take over.

Harry noticed the change in Louis almost instantly. His loving smile turned into a small frown as he moved forward to sit on the bed beside Louis' shaking form. "Louis," Harry whispered out, though it was a little rough with need. "Louis, it's okay, love. I'm not your father. I promise I won't hurt you." 

Louis looked up at Harry through his long lashes, tears forming at the edges of his eyes from fear. He didn't know what to do, on one hand he was terrified of the thought of willingly having an alpha in him, but he knew he needed Harry. As the sobs shook his body Louis felt large warm hands rub up and down his still clothed sides. He soon heard Harry whisper the same phrases over and over quietly into his ear. "I won't hurt you, love... I promise I won't. I'm not your dad. I'm just Harry, just Harry..." 

Harry rocked Louis back and forth until he smelt more than felt Louis' fear go away. The pungent stench of fear giving way to the strong and intoxicating scent of heat. With Louis' fear dissipating, Harry's senses were thrown into overdrive. Louis' heat was its peak and Harry could barely contain his hands before rasping out, "Louis.... Do you want this?"

Louis stared at Harry, his sweat soaked hair draping in front of his eyes. With Harry calming him down, his heat was barely letting him think and all Louis could do was let out a desperate, "H-Harry..." Harry needed no further invitation as he surged forward and connected his lips with Louis'. 

Louis let out a whimper as he felt Harry's hands rub up underneath his shirt, massaging the skin tentatively as he went. Even with his mind clouded by Louis' heat, Harry didn't want to hurt his omega or scare him like his father would. He could smell the arousal on Louis and knew that he was enjoying Harry's ministrations. Harry started to push up Louis' shirt, knowing the heat radiating of the small omega was making him even more uncomfortable. 

When Louis felt his shirt lift off his torso he let out a small whine. The cool air of the room hitting his sensitive chest making him shudder even more with need. He could feel his slick soaking his boxers and pants, making the material feel more uncomfortable against his overheated skin. "H-Harry... I-I need y-you... P-please!" Louis all but moaned into Harry's neck after his sweater was fully removed from his body.

Harry ran his hands up and down Louis' unclothed sides, he could feel just how overheated the young omega was getting. The omega's smell was strong and Harry could barely hold himself together as he gently laid down the needy boy in his arms. The alpha leaned back and looked down at the boy splayed out beneath him in only pants and boxers. He let out a low growl as he stared at the omega. Sweat was making the small boy shine, his cheeks were dusted in pink, his eyes were hooded and his pants were tented. 

"Pl-please... Ha-Harry, I-I..." Louis whined as he looked up at Harry. Nothing but the feeling of the alpha on his skin mattered. The small omega had let the fear subside for the thought of Harry being with him. Louis let his eyes fall shut at the growl he heard, then felt the alphas lips covering his left nipple and nipping at it lightly. "Ah-ahh!" Louis all but moaned out at the new sensation.

Harry continued to lick and suck while working his hands down to undo the omega's tight, red skinny jeans. The task proving to be difficult upon Louis' constant movement, however Harry managed to get the offending pants undone. Harry then lifted his mouth off of the nipple.

"Lou," Harry rasped out, voiced filled with lust, the sound as thick and smooth as liquid honey. "Louis, I need you to lift your hips up, love." The boy beneath him immediately responded and lifted his hips up so Harry could quickly pull down both Louis' pants and boxers. Louis' hard dick hit his stomach and the boy let out a high pitched whine as the cool air landed on him.

Again, Harry leaned back and took in the sight of the omega laying before him. The boy was beautiful to Harry and he couldn't help the appreciative moan he let out upon the sight. When Louis let out another whine, Harry placed his lips back over the omega's nipple and moved his hand up to play with the other. Louis jolted beneath him, eyes snapping open and mouth hanging wide.

"Harry!" Louis cried as he felt his body respond to the alphas ministrations, slick soaking the bed sheets beneath him. Harry removed his mouth from Louis only to quickly start to kiss down the boys chest until he reached just above his pubic hair. He nuzzled his nose into it and inhaled the scent radiating off the omega, letting it consume him. Another whine was heard from the Louis and Harry lifted his head.

"I've got you, babe. Let me take care of you." Harry whispered out, the sound as soft as silk to Louis. Harry dipped his head back down to the omega's hard length, he licked his lips before running his tongue quickly up the length of it. The omega cried out and thrusted his hips upwards, reaching out for the fleeting friction. Harry placed his hands on Louis' hips and pushed them back on the mattress to hold them in place. "Hold still for me, love. Can you do that, Boo?" Harry asked, slowly dipping his head back down towards the omega's hard cock.

Louis nodded his head furiously in hopes that in doing so the alpha above him would resume his previous actions. Without warning Harry sucked Louis' entire length into his mouth. Louis let out a load scream before coming hard into Harry's mouth with little warning. Harry swallowed everything Louis gave before lifting off of Louis and sitting back.

Louis panted as he tried to regain some composure, fully aware that coming that one time would not be enough to keep his heat at bay for long. Louis looked over at Harry and saw him stepping off the bed and onto the floor where he proceeded to rid himself of all his clothes, almost tripping while trying to remove his painted on black skinny jeans. When Harry stood up fully naked, Louis gasped at the sight. He could see each and every muscle, every tattoo, and he could see Harry's painfully hard alpha cock that was standing proud for Louis. 

Harry moved back to the bed, noting that Louis was still panting and hard. He crawled back over to the boy and smiled lovingly at him. "Flip over, love." Harry whispered down to Louis. Louis nodded his head before trying to get onto his hands and knees, Harry helping him slightly to make it easier. 

Once Louis was on his hands and knees before him, Harry took in the sight of the omega's backside presented to him. Slick covered the boy's ass and thighs; it was being constantly produced and continued to flow. When he heard the boy whine once more, Harry moved forward and grabbed Louis' hips before lowering his lips and starting to tease at the boys entrance. Louis moaned loudly at the sensation, never realizing how good being with an alpha could feel. Harry nipped and sucked before gently pushing his tongue into Louis' entrance and quietly moaning to himself at the taste and feel of the tiny omega.

As Harry continued to swirl his tongue and suck on the boy's entrance, Louis could feel another orgasm rise in his stomach. The pressure continued to build as Harry's tongue thrusted in and out of the omega's hole.

"H-Harry! I-I'm gunna-" Louis managed to yell out before clenching around Harry's tongue and releasing for the second time that night. Collapsing on the bed, Louis could feel his body tiring, but his cock was still hard even after coming twice. "Harry... N-need your kn-not." Louis grunted out from where his face was pressed against the mattress.

Harry removed his lips from the omega and pressed three fingers into his completely slicked hole. The small boy whimpered out at the intrusion, pressing back onto the fingers until Harry had pushed them all the way in. He continued to thrust them in and out of the omega until Louis began whining out, begging to be knotted.

"I've got you love," Harry whispered into Louis' back. "I'll give you what you need." Harry then replaced his fingers with his painfully hard cock and slowly inched his way into the omega until bottoming out.

Louis moaned high and loud at the intrusion. He had never felt anything like that, either opting to skip his heats with suppressants or be forcibly "taken care of" by his father. This, however, was heavenly to Louis. If this was what his heat was supposed to be like, than Louis didn't think he would mind having them all the time. "H-harder," Louis grunted. "n-need your a-alpha knot!" 

Harry snapped his hips hard, thrusting fast into the boy beneath him. His knot started to swell and the familiar feeling of an orgasm started to build within him. "Gunna knot you Lou, gunna mark you. Make you mine...You'll always be mine... I love you Boo." Harry then leaned forward when he felt his knot push into the boys entrance, coming hard and fast. He placed his lips onto his neck and let his teeth graze the skin there before biting down hard and puncturing it. 

The feeling of Harry's knot and the bonding bite put Louis over the edge as he came for the third time that night. Louis let out a quiet whimper at the feeling of Harry's come pumping into his hole. He felt Harry release his neck, the now permanent bond between them strong and leaving a small tingling sensation. He collapsed forward again and Harry maneuvered them so they were on their sides spooning. With his heat settled for the time being, the exhaustion from the sex and bonding experience took over and Louis felt his eyes shutting, falling asleep to the sound of humming and whispered I love you's into his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later Louis woke up feeling slightly sore and mostly nervous. He knew that Harry (now snoring softly beside him) had said that he loved him, and the Omega knew that he loved Harry, but maybe the taller man had only said it because of his heat. Did Harry actually love him or was it just pheromones talking? Louis bit at his thumbnail anxiously. It didn’t matter much anymore anyway because even if Harry didn’t like him there wasn’t anything he could do about it. They had bonded. Despite everything Louis smiled behind his hand. He had been waiting for this for a long time, and it could not have been to a better person. Even so, Louis decided he would think about things away from his bondmate and the smell of their… Lovemaking. 

Quietly so as to not wake the Alpha, Louis slid out of bed and stumbled a little to the door (after finding a pair of boxers and a mostly clean shirt to slip into, just in case there were innocent eyes in other parts of the house). He walked down the hallway to the kitchen, where a note had been taped to the fridge. Eyes still being slightly unfocused from just waking up, Louis leaned in closely to read the finely written print.

Harry & Lou

Came back yesterday and the house smelt of something unmentionably foul, not to mention it sounds as though you two have been watching some scary films judging by Louis’ screams.

I came back today (it was marked the day previous) and brought over a box of pot noodles and deodorizing spray. Please use both. 

Don’t hurt yourselves, and have fun.

Mum

PS – Harry, I am with Robin, so if you need me I have programmed his number into your phone.

PPS – Louis, there are some painkillers and hot-pads underneath my bathroom sink, don’t be afraid to use them if needed. xx

Louis blushed a deep red. Trying not to think to much about the very slight pain radiating from his tailbone to upper thighs, Louis went into the dining room and found the box Harry’s mom had mention. He reached in and grabbed one of the containers of instant noodles, going back into the kitchen and setting it beside the stove. After filling the kettle with water and putting it on a burner to heat up, the Omega went back into the kitchen to grab an aerosol can of Febreeze, which he fully intended to spray around the house. Before he had a chance however, and deep chuckle sounded from behind him. Louis whipped around and was faced with a very mussed up, mostly naked Harry.

“Did you read mum’s note? Quite good if I say so,” he said, voice raspy from disuse. Louis nodded, trying his best to smile. Seeing Harry awake brought his nerves bubbling back to the surface. Harry frowned, feeling Louis’ discomfort lap over him like waves. He quickly walked over to him and pulled him forward by the waist. “What’s wrong?” He asked urgently, “Do you feel ill? Are you in pain?” He held Louis at an arm’s length and began to check him over for injury. Louis stared at him bemusedly for a moment before tapping him lightly on the head. Harry stopped immediately and went back to his previous position.

“If I sprayed myself with this bottle of air freshener right now, and proceeded to the point where I didn’t smell like myself anymore would you still love me?” Louis asked, insecurity shining through. Harry watched him for a moment before recognition flashed across his face. He smiled warmly, rubbing Louis’ hips with his thumbs.

“Love, you could go for a daily swim in used gym socks and angry skunks for the rest of your life and I would still be completely enamoured with you,” Louis looked at him in disbelief, hands reaching out to grip Harry’s biceps. 

“You’re sure?” He asked, mostly jokingly. His doubts had left him when the Alpha hadn’t left after he let his worries leak through.

“I am absolutely positive,” Harry replied, leaning down for a kiss. Louis leaned up to meet him halfway, and they stood locked for a few moments until the shrill whistle of the kettle broke the comfortable silence. Louis broke away suddenly, muttering expletives as he ran into the kitchen. Harry just laughed and shook his head, following behind his soul mate.

*

“Hey Georgia! Less ogling and more moving,” Louis shouted, embarrassing his sister, who had been caught watching Liam flex his back muscles. She tried to hide her blush behind a large box as Liam turned around to see why Louis was yelling. Louis smiled smugly from his position by the van. He realized he had been worried for nothing. 

In the evening after Louis’ heat had ended, Harry had brought up his family’s upcoming move. Louis had started to worry again, fretting over his new bond with Harry and how that would affect things. He had to move in with Josh, Niall, and his sisters. He hadn’t seen them in so long and he missed them terribly, not to mention it was his duty as a big brother to look after them. The problem was that Harry refused to be apart from him for more then ten minutes (not that he could blame him, Louis was pretty much the same). How were they all going to fit into one house? The solution came when Harry, after a few unsuccessful minutes of trying to console Louis, decided to call his mom and get her opinion on things. It apparently had come at a perfect time for her, as she had been looking for the right moment to tell Harry that Robin had proposed, and had also asked her to move in. She decided that since he was still going to school and she had paid off the mortgage, as long as they were all able to for everything else, they could share the house. 

To say they had been ecstatic was an understatement. After Louis had messaged Niall the good news, he had received an immediate reply asking if Zayn could also move in, and who was Louis to deny him really? Harry, not wanting to leave anyone out, had asked Liam if he might consider moving in at the end of the school year, and ten minutes later the Beta had shown up at the door with a container of cookies and a promise to be moved in within the next month. 

They had decided it would be easiest to move everyone in (and Anne out) at the same time, so when the first day of Spring Break had arrived, naturally everything became a moving nightmare. Everyone was trying to stuff in and out as efficiently as possible. Anne kept crying every ten minutes or so, wailing about how her baby boy was “growing up so fast”. Niall was confusing everyone’s things; at one point Robin handed Louis a container full of Batman comics and a Space Jam DVD. After five minutes of poking through some stuff in the van, Liam had come up quite confused with a duffel bag full of scented candles and romantic tapes. 

After finally deciding that maybe they should try to do one move at a time, it had gone much faster. It took much less time to get all of Anne’s things into Robin’s vehicle, and soon she had been hugging them all goodbye. She had saved the best hugs for Harry and Louis, and made them promise to visit her sometime in the next few days. After getting her affirmation Robin had driven them back to his place.

That brought them to the current moment, where they were getting the last few boxes from Joshes van into the house. Louis was going to pick up one he thought might contain photo albums when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. The Omega smiled, reaching up to poke Harry in the nose. 

“Trying to get me in trouble for not moving my share eh?” Louis said, grin spreading across his face without his permission. Harry laughed loudly; kissing the top of the smaller’s head messily. 

“You’re already in trouble for not giving me my daily love quotient,” Harry said, poking Louis in the nose. Louis looked up, raising an eyebrow at him.

“And what is the punishment, kind sir?” Louis asked innocently, blinking his eyes daintily at his Alpha.

Harry pretended to think it over. “I’m afraid that you will have to let me look over all of your childhood photos with our family later,” he replied solemnly. Louis nodded, a warm feeling spreading through him.

“That sounds fair, but I’m just going to warn you now that I was not a pretty baby,” Louis said. Harry grinned.

“You’re a terrible liar. Now lets get some more of these boxes into the house before Liam makes us do pushups for slacking,” Harry said, finally releasing Louis to take a box for himself. 

Louis grabbed one as well, and as he followed his bond-mate into the house, he realized his life was going exactly where he wanted it.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue - 2 Years Later

“You’re what?” Louis stared dumbfounded at a gleeful Niall across the table. Niall just laughed affectionately and rolled his eyes playfully.

“C’mon Lou! I just told you,” The Irishman smiled. Louis just continued to blankly stare at him.

“So you’re… Pregnant?” Louis thought he should probably pinch himself, but Niall had been kicking his shin under the table in delight for the past five minutes so it probably wasn’t necessary. Niall nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! I didn’t want to tell anyone until I was absolutely sure, but I thought other then Zayn, you and Josh should be the first to know,” The blond took a sip of his water, waiting expectantly for the other to reply. Louis sputtered for a few moments before a grin took over his features.

“Niall that’s incredible! I’m so happy for you guys, and we’re finally gonna have a little baby to spoil and love!” Louis said, jumping up and grabbing the other boy for a (somewhat more gentle then normal) hug. Niall just laughed again, also standing and picking up his and Louis’ empty coffee cups.

“Time to go though, good thing the place is across the street, or we’d be late!” Niall said quickly, tossing their cups in a nearby trash bin before pulling his friend over to a fairly fancy looking restaurant. Louis looked up, eyebrow raised.

“And why are we going here again?” Louis asked, fixing the sleeves of his dress shirt Niall had forced him to wear. In fact, both him and Niall were dressed very nicely, and the barista at Starbucks had asked if they’d just come from a wedding when they had ordered their coffee an hour ago. Niall just grinned, holding the door open for the other boy to go through.

“Remember you said you’d buy me dinner if my news was groundbreaking? Obviously it was. Anytime Zayn pops a knot in my butt it’s groundbreaking, and-“

Louis slapped a hand over Niall’s mouth. “Anymore of that and I will cut you from my friend list forever,” he said solemnly. Niall just gave him a wicked shit-eating grin and motioned for a waiter standing by some stairs.

“Hi there! This is my friend, Louis Tomlinson. I think you know where to take him,” said the Irishman, pushing his friend at the man’s outstretched arm.

“If you’ll follow me up the stairs sir,” the waiter left no room for argument as he gently began to lead Louis up the steps. The Omega looked back to ask Niall what the hell was going on only to find that the other Omega had disappeared. Now getting more worried, Louis voiced his concern to the only person available.

“Um, may I ask where we’re going?” Louis questioned, only to be lead out onto what appeared to be the roof. When he received no reply, Louis turned back to see that the waiter was also gone. “Wow, everyone is just a bloody magician tonight,” he muttered to himself, walking forward for lack of any other direction to go. He was surprised to find the further out he went, the more it was starting to look like the place was decorated for a party. Pretty strands of lights were strung about to illuminate the roof in a warm glow. Several tables and chairs were milling about with various food items strewn across them. In the center of it all was Harry, dressed to the nines with a smile plastered to his face. Louis confusedly started to walk towards him, wondering why he didn’t question Niall earlier about why he wanted to go to a Starbucks at ten at night for a glass of water.

“You look so lovely in suspenders darling,” Harry broke the silence, coming forward to place his hands on Louis’ waist. Louis scoffed, reaching up to push some hair out of Harry’s eyes.

“You tell me that about every article of clothing I own you sap,” he replied, poking the Alpha in the nose with his finger. Harry smile got wider (if that was possible) and he grasped Louis’ hand in his own.

“When I met you two years ago, I never dreamed we would ever end up getting bonded. And even though I wish we could’ve met under different circumstances, I’m so glad to have you in my life,” Louis smiled at him. He wondered if Harry could feel the love radiating off him in this moment.

“Louis I know we’ve already soul-bonded, but I want you to know that I want to have everything with you. I want to travel with you, and buy a car with you. I want to raise children with you and watch them raise kids of their own. Eventually I’d like to sit on our rocking chairs together on our front porch and just talk. I want to spend my forever with you Lou,” Harry leaned down to kiss Louis on the cheek before he let go of the Omega entirely to get down on one knee. He slowly pulled a black ring box from his pocket and Louis looked from the Alpha to the box in shock.

“Louis Tomlinson, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Harry asked, opening the box to present Louis with a plain gold band.

Louis clasped his hands to his chest, before bringing one to swipe away the tears of joy that were spilling from his eyes without his permission.

“Yes! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” Louis exclaimed, running into the now standing Harry’s arms. Harry spun him around a few times as they laughed together. Then Harry slipped the ring over Louis’ finger and the smaller boy hugged him tight for a few moments.

“For the record, I’m so glad to have you in my life Haz,” Louis whispered against the taller boy’s chest. Harry smiled into his hair before lifting his head and calling out,

“He said yes!”

Louis heard several screams of delight and as he turned around the door slammed open to reveal most of their friends and family come spilling onto the roof. Louis turned back to give Harry a smug look.

Harry just shrugged. “What can I say? I was pretty confident you would say yes,” he said, blushing. Louis just flicked him in the arm as he laughed. Suddenly he caught an armful of younger sister. Felicite beamed up at him from her death grip around his waist.

“I’m so happy for you Lou! Now you get to be Mr. Styles-Tomlinson,” she giggled. Louis just raised an eyebrow at her, patting her gently on the head.

“Are you crazy, we’re going to be the Tomlinson-Styles. Has a better ring to it I think,” Louis proclaimed. Felicite just shook her head as she let go of him.

“I think you should talk about that one with mum,” she said, running off to tackle Harry in a hug.

“Mum?” Louis whispered to himself, startling when he heard someone cough behind him. He turned around and his jaw almost dropped in shock. He raised a hand to his chest to touch his sister’s locket lying beneath his shirt.

Johannah gave Louis a warm smile. “Louis you’ve grown up so much,” She said, raising a hand to her eye to wipe a stray tear away. Louis broke out of his stupor as he realized what was happening.

“Mum!” he yelled, grinning like a maniac as he ran at her and tackled her into a hug. Jay laughed as she hugged him back just as fiercely. They stood locked together for a few moments before Louis looked away to beam at his mother. “But how?” He asked about the whole situation. Jay grinned.

“It’s an interesting story actually. Every day I go to the same bakery to get breakfast before work. One day I walk in, and whom do I see? Georgia, and she’s laughing with a tall dark haired fellow about something ‘Loubear’ had said the night before. Well naturally I go over there to see what’s going on, and then for the next hour her and Harry catch me up to speed with what’s happened during the past few years. Then I go on to explain how I’d moved here with the girls not long after me and Mark had divorced, and had been trying to contact you since. Between the three of us we figured out that your father had probably been diverting mail for quite sometime. In fact when Harry invited me to come tonight I was quite worried you wouldn’t want to see me out of spite,” Jay explained. Louis just hugged her tighter.

“I would never want that mum; I’ve missed you so much. I’ve been so worried about you and the girls all this time, it’s relieving to know you’re okay,” Louis said, still shocked that he was talking to his mum.

“Well Lottie, Daisy, and Phoebe are here to, as well as some new additions,” Jay said, Louis raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well I’d like to see all of them soon,” Louis smiled. Jay laughed and let go of him.

“Alright, well I’ll go find them, why don’t you go hug your fiancé?” Jay waggled her eyebrows at him as she walked away. Louis shook his head as he bounded over to Harry, catching the taller man by surprise as he hugged him from behind.

“Thank-you,” he said into his back. Harry managed to turn around in the embrace to wrap his arms around Louis as well.

“You don’t need to thank me sweetheart, I would catch the moon for you if you wanted me to,” Harry replied, fondness leaking into his eyes. Louis leaned up to kiss him for a moment.

“I love you so much Harry, of all the people I could’ve spent the rest of my life with, I’m so glad I get to spend it with you,” Louis said. Harry leaned down to kiss him on the head.

“Why don’t you come and properly introduce me to your family,” Harry said, backing away from Louis and extending a hand out to him.

Louis took it, and together they walked, beginning the rest of their lives with each other.

 

End....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it everyone, it's done! My friend and I are so excited to have finished this off and we hope you all enjoyed it. You can find my friend and I on tumblr is you like. Me: http://angelicdemonmonster.tumblr.com/, my friend: http://rainbow-potato.tumblr.com/ .


End file.
